The Good Girls That Went Bad
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Discontinued. Re-writen. Really sorry.
1. Leaving

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**HELLLLOOOOOOOOO! This is the wining story of the poll that I had up on my profile for so long!**

**I really had hopped that this would be the winner of it! Which is why I'm so happy!**

**Well, anyway, My spelling stinks **(what else is new)** and I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

(But if I did, my best friend and I would be in it, and Itachi would be my boyfriend!)

* * *

**Chapter One~ Leaving

* * *

**

It was raining that night in Konoha, a very rare break from their normally warm weather, and it had been poring outside for the past hour. Most people where at home, having a nice dinner with their families in their warm house, but for two girls, it's a different story.

A sixteen-year-old Hinata sat against Sakura's bed frame, a fresh white bandage on her right cheek and a sad look in her eyes as she stared down at her hands.

Sakura Haruno sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at the present picture of team 7, Naruto had his arm draped over her shoulder with a wide grin on his face, Sai was sitting on the ground with his fake smile, Sasuke standing next to her, a small smirk playing on his lips, and Kakashi was standing behind the three original members with his only shown eye crinkled, showing that he was smiling behind his mask, and with his trademark orange book in his hand.

Sakura's fist clenched and she grabbed the picture off the nightstand. She held in and looked at it for only a second before standing and throwing the framed picture across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. Thunder stuck the earth outside the home. Hinata looked at the mess on the floor with uncaring eyes, then at her fuming friend.

"I am so sick of this!" Sakura cried out. She sat on the bed again and tried to keep her tears at bay. Sakura felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and looked over to see Hinata giving her a small smile.

"I understand. So am I," Hinata told her. Hinata never stuttered around Sakura because of the close friendship that the two girls had. Sakura sighed and sat next to Hinata.

"Tell me what happened," Hinata demanded her. Sakura gave a small smile before opening her mouth and letting everything out.

**Sakura**

I smiled as I walked threw the Konoha streets in the warm sunlight. Everything was nearly perfect in my life.

I had finally gotten my best friend and the boy that I think of as my brother, Naruto and Hinata, together at long last only eight months ago. Sai and I have become good friends and I can always count on him. He's the only one that will ever get away with calling me ugly too. Sasuke came back to Konoha only five months ago. He wasn't aloud to leave the village for a full year and was kind of on house arrest if Naruto or any of team 7 weren't with him, but he was back and team 7 was full again. Trust me, I don't feel any romantic feelings for Sasuke anymore. We have the same brother-sister bond that I have with Naruto and Sai.

Hinata and I had been training with each other almost everyday and Hinata is almost as good as a medic nin as I am now.

I sighed happily again as I wondered how my live could get any better. I should have known that I was jinxing myself right there!

It was only an hour later that an ANBU came and told me that Tsunade wanted to see me in her office. I thought nothing of it at the time and slowly walked to the Hokage tower. I walked in and found Tsunade at her desk with her normal amount of towering paper work and her beloved sake.

"You wished to see me shishou?" She looked at me and nodded before gesturing me to sit down.

"Sakura . . . I think it's best if you stop your medic duties for awhile." This surprised me a bit. What had I done wrong?

"Why would I do that shishou?" I asked her. She sighed and put her paperwork down.

"Sakura . . . you're a great medic, one of the best I've seen in a long time, but . . . I think it's for the best if you took a break for awhile," she told me. This got my temper flaring a bit. If I am such a great medic nin, then why take a break? I didn't need or want one.

"Shishou, I know you're lying! Now tell me why you want me to stop my medic duties!" I yelled at her. I knew it wasn't a smart move but it just came out.

"Sakura, I am the Hokage, you are a ninja! You follow my word, understand!" she yelled back at me. I flinched from the anger in her voice and oddly, I got angrier by it.

"Just tell me why!" I yelled. I had pushed a bit too far; I knew this but didn't care.

"Sakura, if you can't even keep your temper in cheek, then I don't need you for my student! You are not to be given your medic duties for one month and you are no longer a student of mine! You are not to come here unless you are called by me for missions, understand!" I felt my eyes widen. She had not only fired me, but just about told me to stay away from her. That hurt me. Tsunade has been like a second mother to me since my own had died so long ago. I forced my emotions away from the surface like every ninja should and tried not to show how badly I was hurt.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, if you wish for me not to come near you, then I shall not. If there is nothing more, I'll be taking my leave," I told her in the emotionless voice that Sai had taught me a while ago. I thought I saw some sort of emotion flash across her eyes, but it only lasted a second until it was gone.

"You may take you're leave." I gave her a low bow like every other person did and walked out of the room. Even though I was half way down the hall, I still heard her yell "Shizune! I need sake!"

I walked out onto the streets and looked up at the sky, there where more clouds but the sun was still shining and it was still warm out. I took a deep breath and decided to go to the training grounds of team 7. I was still pretty pissed and needed to let it out. What I didn't expect was to find the rest of my team there training together, without me. This didn't help with putting me in a better mood. I walked up behind them and punched the ground where they were standing. The earth caved in under them and the four fell into the crater.

I had heard the four curse some very colorful words until they noticed me standing above them with a very pissed off look on my face.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered.

The four then jumped out of the crater and where standing before me.

"What was that for Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. I glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Why wasn't I told about the team practice?" I asked them calmly. I had learned a long time ago from Hinata that if you stay perfectly calm, but let your killing aura out, people get scared shitless. She had tried it once or twice on Kiba and Shino and they almost pissed themselves.

"Umm . . . I told Sai to tell you about it!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Sai.

"I told Sasuke to tell you," Sai told me.

"And I told Kakashi to tell you about it," Sasuke told me. I looked at Kakashi and found him reading his book. He'll probably say that he had to help some old lady or something like that. He raised his eye to look at me and sighed as he put his book away.

"And I choose not to tell you Sakura," I exhaled sharply at his words and saw the boys turn to look at him. "Sakura, lets face it, you're out of your league when you train with us. You're too weak and you drag us down. I told Tsunade about this and she has chosen to take you off the team Sakura. Sorry."

I looked at him for a long minute before I lost it, as quick as I could; I raised my fist and hit him in the face. It sent him flying a good ten yards away from me.

I then stormed away from them and ran from the training grounds as fast as I could while trying to hold back tears. Later, I slowed down and looked at the sky again. It had darkened and the sun was blocked by the dark clouds now.

I started to walk around the village to calm myself down like Hinata always did when she needed to relax. Almost an hour later I found myself at a popular tea shop that I and the boys would go to often. I walked in and sat down, ordered my tea and tried to relax. Only ten minutes later, Ino, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba walked in. They sat in the both across from me, not even noticing me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I listened in on their conversation.

"-and so Sakura just sent him flying! I mean, I know that she has a short temper, but to do that to Kakashi-sensei is just a bit too much!" Naruto told them.

"Really? Wow. Well she shouldn't have gotten so upset about it. She knows that she's weaker then you guys. It's always been that way, and it always will be that way!" Choji said while munching on his chips. I felt my fists clench.

"I know, I mean it's not like she really has anything going for her anyway. She's the weakest in your squad and not all too pretty either," Ino added in.

"She's not really _that_ good of a ninja anyway, so it's not like you guys will loss anything when she leaves the team," Kiba told them. I felt my fists start to shake.

"At least you don't have to deal with that annoying attitude of hers anymore, or her childishness for that matter," Shikamaru said. My teeth clenched together.

"I think it would be better if her leaving the team is a permanent thing! Who needs a bitch that hurts us with that temper of hers more then she heals us anyway?" Wait . . . Naruto? . . . No. Not him too!

"I've got to agree with dickless over there. Who needs her," Sai agreed. I silently stood up and turned to look at them all with a glare. They gasped a bit when they saw that they had been caught in the act.

"IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO LEAVE THEN I GLADLY WILL!" I screamed at them as I ran out of the shop. I think that I had heard someone yelling my named but I ignored it and ran. I looked up at the sky again and saw that it was raining now, lightly but still raining.

I ran all the way to my empty house, not yet letting my tears fall. I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I then sunk down to the floor and let myself cry. As the sobs rocked threw me, I glanced out the window and saw that it was pouring out. I don't know how long I cried, but after a while I felt a flare of familiar chakra out side my house. I then ran to the door and found a soaking wet Hinata standing on the porch, her cheek had a long and deep cut on it and was bleeding, and I also saw her tears mix in with the rain.

By the end of the story, Sakura had let a tear escape threw her eyes, a crack of thunder sounded outside as Hinata comforted her.

"Hush, Sakura, hush. It's alright," Hinata told her soothingly. Sakura whipped the tear away and sat up.

"What about you Hinata, you said that you where sick of all this too. What happened?" Sakura asked the heiress. Hinata sighed and sunk down into the bed before telling her friend everything.

**Hinata**

I sighed as I walked down the long hallway to my father's office. He had called me in to speak with him only a few minutes ago, saying it was something urgent. I knocked on the door lightly and heard him call 'enter'. I opened the door and steeped in to see my father and Hanabi. My father was at his desk and Hanabi was sitting before him.

"Sit down Hinata," Father ordered me. I sat next to Hanabi and waited for him to continue.

"Hinata, the elders and I have come to a very important decision. Hanabi is to become the next leader of the clan. You, Hinata, well be disowned and banished from the clan." I felt my blood run cold at him words.

"W-What?" I managed to get out. He looked at me with cold eyes as if daring me to argue. I ignored the warning look he gave me and stood from my seat. "W-What are you talking a-about? Disowned and b-banished? Why?" At the end I had shouted and I instantly regretted it. My fathers hand came across my face and I fell to the floor. I dimly heard Hanabi gasp. I looked up to see my father standing above me.

"You never talk back to me you filth! As of now, you are nothing to me! You are as lowly as the dirt that I walk over! You are the most pathetic excuse for a human being that I had ever seen. Now leave, leave and never return!" I did the only thing that I could have done, I ran.

I ran out of the study, out of the manor, out of the compound, I just ran. I felt warmth running down my face and touched it. I looked at my fingers to see that it was blood. He had hit me that hard. He had tried to hurt me. My own father- No. He has never been a father to me. I have never been anything to him, so he will be nothing to me.

I slowed to a walk and felt a soft rain start to fall. How well it fit my mood right now. I looked up at the sky and watched as the droplets fell from the darkened heavens like tears. **(Rose- I'm a poet at heart! XD)** I loved the rain, something so rare in Konoha, I loved the smell of it, and the feeling of it hitting my skin, the sound of it was like a lullaby to me at night. I let a small smile grace my lips as the rain came down and hit my face.

My ears picked up on a sound that wasn't the rain or the wind. I opened my eyes and lowered my head to see Ino kissing a boy. I rolled my eyes at this. Ino really needed to stop doing that and just notice Sai's feelings for her. I turned to walk away, but I heard Ino giggle out a name that made my blood run cold and my heart stop. "Naruto-kun! Stop doing that, it tickles!"

I quickly turned to look at Ino again and saw that the boy's tanned arms were around her thin waist and his blond hair was wet due to the now heavy and pouring rain . . . he was also kissing her neck.

"N-Naruto?" I shouted out. Ino and Naruto separated and looked at me. Their eyes widened when they saw that it was me. I looked at them and they looked at me.

"H . . . Hinata-Chan? T-This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto said while waving his hands around. I could only shake my head at him. I gave him a small glare before I turned and ran. I heard Naruto calling after me but I didn't care. I had been betrayed twice in the past hour and I didn't feel like listening to any excuse or lie he would tell me.

I ran and ran before I found myself at Sakura's house, possibly the only one I could trust.

"That ass! I'll kill him!" Sakura screamed in anger.

"Which one?" Hinata asked her calmly.

"Both!" Sakura screamed. To even think that someone could be that heartless to their own daughter! And Naruto? Of all people it was Naruto!

Sakura suddenly sighed and it seamed like all her muscles just couldn't take the weight anymore. She then fell back onto her bed beside Hinata.

"I just can't deal with this any more Hina . . ." Hinata looked over and saw that Sakura had tears building up in her eyes. She heard a loud crack of thunder and lightning outside again. "Hinata?" Sakura asked her friend quietly.

"Yes Sakura?"

". . . I'm leaving this place. I would understand if you say no, but . . . I was wondering if you would come with me."

Hinata could only smile. "I had been thinking of leaving for awhile now. I would love to leave with my best friend." Sakura smiled at her and got up from her bed.

She grabbed an already packed bag that she used for sudden last-minute missions that had a small amount of money, food, another pair of clothing, and weapons. Hinata smiled and got up. The two later ran threw the rain to the now dark Hyuga compound and leaped into Hinata's room.

"What time is it anyway?" Sakura almost silently whispered to Hinata. Hinata looked at the clock in her room and whispered back, "Nearly one in the morning."

The two then finished grabbing Hinata's things and got out of the compound as fast as they could.

They then ran to the gates and found that the guards where gone. The two girls looked back at the village one last time before walking threw the gates and running.

Hinata felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders as they speed away from Konoha. No more stuck up clan members looking down at her. No more people thinking she was weak. No more cheating boy friend. She didn't know where they were going, but she trusted Sakura enough to not worry about it.

Sakura closed her eyes and let a sigh out. She knew where they were going already and could find her way there if she was blind. She felt a smile slip onto her lips; she had missed her father for far too long.

* * *

**Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**TELL ME! Please?**

**I'm actually really excited to be writing this story now!**

**Byz!**


	2. Old Friends

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Whoa.**

**17 People have already reviewed, 11 have favorite it, and 12 have alerted this story, and I'm not even on the second chapter. THANK GOD! I was so nervious about posting this because no one has made a story like this before(I think).**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE!**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks!****

* * *

Chapter Two~ Old Friends

* * *

**

Sakura had told Hinata that she knew the place where they should go and Hinata trusted Sakura enough to not question her, but now, nearly a week after they had left, she was starting to get curious.

"Sakura, where exactly are we going?" Sakura only smiled at her friend. "We are going to go visit my father," Sakura told her simply.

Hinata whipped her head around to stare at the pinket. "Sakura . . . I thought your parents where dead."

"That my dear friend is only half true."

" . . . Care to explain this all to me?" Sakura laughed a bit at the look on her friends face.

"The two people that I have lived with since I moved to Konoha when I was eight, were my only other living relatives, my uncle and auntie, who was the twin sister of my mother. They were very kind to me while they were still alive, but they were sent on a very dangerous mission together one day . . . and they never came back. I didn't tell my father about their deaths at first, I knew he would send me right back home with him and I had grown vary fond of Konoha at that time," Sakura told her.

" . . . I have a feeling that you'll be telling me about your actual parents soon enough, so I won't ask," Hinata told her friend. Sakura smiled at Hinata gratefully.

An hour later Hinata did a quick sweep of the area with her Byakugan and gasped as she saw two powerful figures coming straight at them. "Sakura, we've got some company coming at us."

Sakura pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive position. Hinata did the same and watched as the figures slowed to a walk as they neared her and Sakura. Quick as lightning, Hinata threw her kunai at one of the enemies head and gasped when the dark figure caught it only a centimeter before it hit him. The two figures emerged from the shadows and Hinata swallowed hard when she saw Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki standing before them. Itachi's face was emotionless as it always was and Kisame wore a large grin, not evil for once but actually happy.

Hinata looked sharply at Sakura as she got out of her position and stood. Sakura then smiled at the two criminals and Hinata started wondering about her friends' sanity.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, it's been too long!" Sakura told them as she ran over and hugged Kisame. Hinata fell to the floor anime-styled and stared at her friend- who she was now sure to be crazy.

"Pinky, how have ya been?" Kisame asked the small sixteen-year-old.

"I've been better Kisame-kun. Hina and I have been traveling for days without rest and were both exhausted!" Sakura told him in a whiny voice. Hinata, who was still sitting in the dirt, blinked for the forty-fifth time. Itachi and Kisame both looked at Hinata as if they had just noticed she was there. Itachi threw her kunai at her and it dug into the dirt only an inch away from her hand.

"I don't enjoy being used for a target Hyuga, remember that in the future," Itachi told her. Hinata glared at him. "Don't call me Hyuga. My name is Hinata, I'm not a Hyuga any longer."

Itachi blinked at her before 'hu'ing, which in Itachi language means 'sure, whatever.'

"Sakura, what reason do you and your . . . friend have for coming so close to the village now? If someone from Konoha saw you, they would think you're a traitor," Itachi told her. Sakura smiled softly at him and Hinata saw a light pink dust appear on her friend's cheek. Hinata's white eyes widened at this sight.

"Well you see, Hinata and I, we kind of, umm . . . left." Kisame and Itachi looked at Sakura wide both shocked and angry eyes. Something big brothers would do to their little sister if she told them she had failed a test or had a boyfriend. Hinata knew that Sakura didn't want Itachi to give her that look almost instantly. Hinata also felt upset with that look, it was the same one that Neji had given her when she had told him she and Naruto were dating and it brought back memories.

"So we were kind of thinking of going to see my father," Sakura told them. Kisame and Itachi exchanged a look before nodding. The two men turned and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her reluctant friend after the two criminals.

They arrived at Amegakure later that night and Itachi and Kisame lead the way to the Kage's office. The villagers were surprisingly not afraid of the Akatsuki members and shouted out greeting to them as they walked along the streets. Whoever, when the villagers saw Sakura, their faces lit up and they seemed happier and more care-free.

When they arrived at the Kage's home, Itachi and Kisame left the two girls at the door and disappeared into the darkness. It is then that Hinata turned and looked at Sakura sternly.

"I'll explain later." was all she said. Hinata realized that Sakura looked like she was just about ready to run threw the house and strait into her fathers arms. "How long has it been since you last saw your father Sakura?" Hinata questioned her.

"About four years." The girls then continued to walk threw the large house, Sakura leading that way with only slight hesitance, as if she was trying hard to remember if they go right or left, until they came to a dark mahogany doorway. Sakura knocked on the hard wood and a muffled 'Enter' was heard from the other side. Sakura reached her hand out to grab the door handle, but stopped when her hand was only an inch away from it. Hinata looked at her friend for a few seconds and saw the nervousness in her eyes. Hinata then brought her own hand out and grabbed the door handle for Sakura. She looked at the pinket once before opening the door.

In the room were two people, a man and a woman. The man had spiked orange hair and pale skin. His eyes surprised Hinata, for she found that they had the Rinnegan. He had piercings all along his face and most likely on his body as well. He must have been in his mid-thirties, but he looked about ten years younger and was actually quite handsome. He wore an Akatsuki robe and was currently standing next to the woman. The woman had short blue hair that was half down and half up and she wore a large white paper flower in it. Her eyes were the color of burning embers in a fire. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had only one or two piercings on her. She looked about the same age as the man, but had aged well and was very pretty despite her odd hair.

A surprised look came to both of their faces when they saw Sakura standing in the doorway with another girl. Sakura bit her lip and tried to give them a small smile.

"Hi Dad," Sakura said.

Hinata whipped her head around and looked at Sakura with wide eyes. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting form Sakura's actual parents, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting the Akatsuki leader!

"Sakura, my daughter, you are here," Pain said with a small smile on her face. Sakura then ran across the room and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He returned the hug and gently petted her hair down. Konan smiled at the two of them and looked over at Hinata. Hinata looked at her and mouthed 'I didn't see that coming'. Konan's smile grew and she nodded in agreement, I mean, it isn't every day that the only child of Pain comes around.

Sakura pulled away and looked up at her father with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She had missed her father so much in the past four years, she had missed his hugs, his smell, his comforting hands, and she had missed everything. Pain smiled down at her and then realization hit him and he noticed the scratch in her headband. He touched it and Sakura blushed, she didn't know how he would take it.

"You want to tell me exactly why you left Konoha and your aunt and uncle?" Pain asked. Yeah, even thought they died nearly eight years ago, he still had no clue.

"No, not really," Sakura told him. Pain shook his head and finally seemed to notice Hinata.

"Umm, h-hello sir," Hinata stuttered out. You can't really blame her for being nervous around the man! I mean he is the Kage of Amegakure, has the Rinnegan, is thought of as a god, and is the father of her best friend!

"You brought another with you Sakura. A Hyuga, correct?" Konan asked. Hinata turned and glared at the blue haired woman with fire and detest that no one ever thought she could have in her eyes.

"Do _not_ call me a Hyuga," Hinata said in a dead serious tone. "I am no long a Hyuga and would prefer to never be called one again." Behind Hinata, Sakura gave an amused, but somehow still sly, smile. She looked at her father and Konan and decided to explain to them. "Hinata here was once the heiress of that clan. Her father saw her as weak and unworthy and decided that it was best to disown her and banish her from the clan. She's not a big fan of Hyuga's anymore."

"I see," Pain said. "Well, you are both welcomed to our village."

"Actually Dad," Sakura said. "We were hoping to work for you."

An emotion flashed over Pains face, but it was gone in only a second. "You mean as a medic for the village, right?" Konan asked. Something in her voice, you couldn't tell, was she worried?

"A-actually, I thing she m-means for A-Akatsuki," Hinata pointed out. Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Pain looked at Konan and she looked away. Pain sighed and was silent. "D-Don't tell me that you doubt your own daughter's abilities?" Hinata said. For most it would sound like a snappy comment, but coming from Hinata, it seemed like an innocent question.

"I will have to thing this decision threw Sakura. And no, I do not doubt your abilities one bit. I simple need to wonder if putting two beautiful girls among a handful of grown men is a wise thing to do."

"But Dad-"

"Yes, I know that Itachi and Kisame think of you as a sibling, but the other men do not even know that I have a daughter. And none of these men know of Hinata. I worry about you, that is all." And with that, Pain walked out of the room with Konan close behind.

"Sakura, Hinata, come in here," Pain called. Only a few seconds later, his daughter and Hinata walked in. Konan was by his side as she always was and greeted the two girls with a silent nod.

"I think that the Akatsuki does need a medic or two around there, their always getting hurt, and I believe that you girls should be able to handle those men quite well."

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help it, they hugged him. Hinata was the first to realize this and quickly let go and blushed so hard Sakura thought she was going to pass out. Pain only chuckled at the look on her face, not too bothered by her show of sudden affection. Konan chuckled at the sight before her, but was glad to have two more girls in Akatsuki.

"Now, I'm not going to be going easy on you girls at all. The Akatsuki men are always finding ways to almost get themselves killed- be it from their missions, or from the other members. Deidara has recently broken his arm, nose, and right hand, and I believe that he somehow managed to nearly slice Tobi's hand off." The girls nodded.

"Also, Itachi has been battling with a disease for many years. These days he's only alive because of the medication Kakuzu gives him. I need you girls to try and find a cure for it. Also, the Mangekyo Sharingan is taking its toll on his eyes and he is starting to go blind. It maybe difficult, but I want you to see if you can help his eyesight."

"I-I should be able to d-deal with the disease in him e-easily, and Sakura has healed S-Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san's eyes d-dozens of times. I'm sure we can h-handle Itachi," Hinata told him.

Pain nodded. Konan then decided to add in the last little bit. "We also want you to resurrect Sasori." This statement was followed by dead silence. "Suddenly not so confident now are we?"

"Sasori has been dead for the last year. If he was human then we might have been able to find a way to do it, but Sasori's a puppet. It won't be that easy," Sakura told them.

"We will give you six months to research everything that you need for it. We have already gotten his body from were he died and you have free access to it at any time. Now you better get started. We'll get you your rings, uniforms, and since you won't be going on many missions you are each others partners. Kisame and Itachi can show you around base," Pain told them. He gave a gesture with his hand and the two girls left.

"Happy that she's back?" Konan asked him when the sound of the two girls' foot steps faded away.

"More then you can ever know."

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Tell me! Just click on the little button over there, you know you want to!**

**Just to clear this up, Konan is NOT Sakura's mom and Pain IS Sakura's dad.**

**Byz!**


	3. Long Walk Back

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**Glad you liked the last chapter! Now, were going to be skipping the next three years and jump a few days so that Konoha and Rain had worked out a peace treaty with each other. You all good with that? Great, so am I.**

**I don't own Naruto, It's characters, or anything related to it. Just my own ideas and dreams.  
(P.S. My spelling sucks too)****

* * *

****Chapter Three~ The Walk Back

* * *

**

**-Mid Summer**

We now follow after a large group of people in black and red cloaks as they all ran along a trail that two girls from Konoha once had three years before. Now this group contained mostly males out of its fourteen members. There were nine males among them and only five females. The organization had changed a bit in the last few years. New members were added and many changes had been made.

Firstly, the organization that had once hunted down the remaining Jinchuriki and taking the Tailed Beast that lived inside of them has stopped. They are now searching for new ways to reach their goal of world domination. Isn't that nice?

Secondly, years ago, they had only one female, now four more had joined. Two of them came three years ago, the third came only six months after the first two, and the fourth came two years ago.

Thirdly, those few females had done something no other person ever could. They gained a soft spot in all of the Akatsuki males' hearts. Sure, some of the males are more open about their love for the girls (be it as a sister, friend, or even stronger feelings), but they all do care about the four woman deeply.

Lastly, the organizations leader had somehow been convinced (cough, cough, Sakura, cough) to start a peace treaty with the village of Konoha nearly a year ago. Of course in took a while for Konoha to come around, what with how Akatsuki had been hunting down one of their strongest shinobi, but after some time, some written contracts, and actual proof that it all wasn't a trap, Konoha has agreed.

Now, I bet your wondering where the Akatsuki members are going, right? I'll tell you that now. I had mentioned that Konoha wanted proof of the treaty between the two villages. After long hours of debating, the two villages had finally agreed that if a few Akatsuki members stayed in Konoha for a while, without causing any trouble at all, that it would be enough to proof for Konoha. And so, the entire organization was making its way to Konoha to debate on who would stay and who wouldn't.

"Do you think that . . ." A dark haired nineteen year old girl quietly asked her friend as they walked.

"Probably, it would be easier if you and I were there then if we had someone else."

"This might actually be fun." She smiled behind her hat at her friend.

"Hey un, are you two done gossiping yet?"

"Shut it Dei," a red haired female told the blond.

"Got it Tora." **(Rose- Tora is the Japanese name meaning Tiger)**

"Man, you are so fucking whipped."

"As if you're not Hidan? If I told you to shut up you know you would," A pale eyed female said. Said man grumbled something that no one could really understand.

"Thought so."

"We'll be arriving in another hour."

"Joy, we get to go and play buddy-buddy with Konoha weaklings."

"Those Konoha weaklings just so happen to once have been our friends and family Sasori. I would shut up if I was you or I'll have Sakura kill you again." A few snickers were heard from the other members. Sasori stayed quiet after that.

"Enough of that Hinata. I want you all on the best behavior, and I have a feeling that Konoha won't be too pleased when they find out about you and Sakura," the leader of the organization told the girl.

"Yes Sir Leader," the girl called him by his taunting nickname. Said man shook his head and the woman who ran next to him placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, no killing people on a whim when we're there," a pink haired girl told everyone else. "Hidan, no using Konoha civilians or ninja for you're sacrifices." Said man looked at her sharply, as if asking if she was for real. "Itachi, your brother gave up on killing you long ago, so you don't need to worry about that. Kisame, try not to scare the shit out of people while we're there."

"As if that's possible, un."

"Stuff it Deidara."

"Sorry."

"Sasori, Deidara, I know you two might be temped, but no making new puppets to add to your collection and no exploding anything whenever you please." When the two started to protest, they only got hard glares from the pale haired female and the red haired female.

"Miki, you have a very big fan of your living in Konoha. Just a warning." **(Rose- Miki is the Japanese name for New Moon)**

"Is it male or female and are they a fan of my work or of my looks?"

"Female, she's a fan of your work."

"Alright, then I can handle her."

"Not many people will be too welcoming to us alright, but try not to let your temper get the better of you."

"Got it Sakura." They all told her.

"Yeah, Sir Leader is definitely your dad Saku-Chan."

"Shut up Hina-Chan."

"It's true!"

"Whatever."

"Ten minutes everyone." The blue haired woman told them. Everyone slowed to a walk as they weaved threw the trees and made sure to look threatening as they had a million times before.

"It's show time people."

At the gates of Konoha a large crowed of both villagers and ninja waited for the deadly organization to come. Tsunade stood at the front of the group. Beside her were Jiraiya, the Konoha Council members, and Shizune.

"You're sure you want this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked her. Tsunade nodded her head.

"We need this alliance, if we were to go into war with Akatsuki, I don't think we would survive." Jiraiya nodded. It was for the best to be alliances then enemies.

"They're coming," Neji told them. His Byakugan was activated and he could now see the figures coming, but something bothered him. "There larger then the last time we saw them. They now have fourteen members."

"How long Neji?" Naruto asked him. He had been on edge since he had been told that they were coming.

"Two minutes."

Everyone in the crowd grew tense. They waited in silence. A minute past and fourteen figures came out from the dark shadows of the trees and continued at a calm speed toward the gates of Konoha. When the group was standing only a few feet away they stopped. A silent minute pasted.

"Hello Tsunade-san," Pain told her. He and Konan were the only members who were not wearing the hat that hid the faces of the rest.

"Hello Pain-san. I trust that your journey here was well?"

"Yes."

"I see that you have new members. Who?" Jiraiya asked him.

"They will be revealed later. Now I believe that we have business to take care of?" Konan answered.

"Yes, please, follow me." Tsunade then turned. Jiraiya, the council, and Shizune followed. The Akatsuki then trailed after. The large crowed parted for them and no one spoke a word.

They walked into the Hokage tower and into Tsunade's office.

"Alright, we agreed that a few of your members would stay here in Konoha for a full year. We agreed that some of your members would leave for missions and could work here in Konoha if they wished. Who will the members be?"

"I think it would be wise if we allowed all the members to come and go as they wished, as long as there is one member here in Konoha at all times. Most of the Akatsuki will be busy doing missions for the organization, while others have more free time on their hands. They will be the ones to stay here," Pain explained.

". . . Makes since to me. Now, which members will be here most of the time?" Tsunade asked him.

"I think it would be wise to put my daughter into that category, as will as her guard and friend."

"You have a daughter?" Tsunade asked, going off topic.

"Yes, she is now nineteen and takes more after her mother then myself." That was true.

"I see. Who else now?" Tsunade asked, not wanting to pry into his personal life.

"The other new members will stay as will. The four girls are the ones who cause the least trouble at base so they should be fairly easier to handle then the other members." THAT was a lie. A big one at that.

"Any others?"

"No. The other members will most likely be here often though; they are very fond of the girls and my daughter."

"And they will most likely starve to death without Hina and Saku's cooking." A female voice said. A few chuckles were heard from the Akatsuki members, but none of them denied it.

For the next hour, they talked about all the loose ends that they had missed before.

"About your new members, we would like to see what they are like when they fight since our ninja had never fought with them before." A counsel member told Pain. Pain nodded his head in agreement; he knew that they wanted to know what they were dealing with. They agreed to go to the battle arena in which the Chunin exams took place and have the four females fight with some of the Konoha ninja's.

A half hour later, almost all of Konoha were sitting in the seats of the arena. Pain sat in one of the Kage seats next to Tsunade, the Akatsuki standing or sitting around him, carful to not get too close to Tsunade or any of the other ninja's around her who consisted of Jiraiya, Team Kakashi and Shizune. Tsunade and Pain talked quietly with each other to see who would fight first.

Pain stood and everyone I the arena fell silent.

"_This is going to be fun,"_ a dark voice came from one of the females.

"The first two who will fight will be Tora and Uzumaki Naruto!" Pain's powerful voice rang threw the area.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry to cut it off here, but the next chapter will be Naruto's fight with the mysterious Tora.**

**By the way, did you people know that one of the Pains come from the Fuuma clan. I decided that since I want Pain to have a last name, that his name is Fuuma Pain. If you say it really fast, it sounds like 'feel my pain'. I guess that makes Sakura's name Fuuma Sakura.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Byz!**


	4. Naruto VS Tora

**The Good Girls Who Went Bad**

**Hello again!**

**This is the first fight! This is the first time I've attempted a fight scene so please be nice to me.**

**I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything else related to it. I do own Tora and Miki and my own ideas though!  
-_**

**Chapter Four~ Naruto Vs. Tora  
-_**

"Heck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't the one to yell that. The female Akatsuki member did. Naruto and the rest of team Kakashi looked over at her in surprise.

"Someone actually beat Naruto in saying that . . . someone call the newspapers!" a random man who worked for the _Konoha News_ called from the stands. A few of his employees brought out cell phones and started talking rapidly while others brought out small notepads and started jotting notes.

Naruto then grabbed the railing that ran along the Kage area and leaped into the arena.

"Best of luck Tora," Deidara told her. All of the Akatsuki males had taken their hats off so everyone could see their faces. The new members, however, wanted to keep the suspense going for a bit longer.

"Thanks Dei!" Tora told him before she grabbed the railing and also jumped into the arena. As she leaped, her hat come off and exposed the long dark red hair that it had hidden before. Cameras flashed as she landed and her face was shown. She slowly pealed off her Akatsuki robe and threw it to the side.

She had her semi-long dark red hair up in a high ponytail and tied it back with a gold ribbon but had long red bangs that covered her left eye. Her eyes were kind of large and shaped a bit like what Hinata's were, but were a deep golden color and seemed like they were filled with liquid gold. Dark lashes framed her eyes and her skin was tanned, as if she had spent some serious hours in the sun at the beach. She had a round face and it made her look young even though she was actually eighteen years old, far too young to be in a criminal organization. She was at least a head shorter then Naruto and her eyes were even with his shoulder.

She was wearing a dark red tube top that fit her curvy form and went down to rest on her hips. In the middle of her stomach was a thick black belt that had a few small pouches for weapons. She wore tight fitting black pants that ended above her knees and had long black boots which added another two inches to her actual height and stopped just below her knees. She also wore black gloves that went to the middle of her lower arm and had a black ear piercing on. She wore a dark gold Akatsuki ring on her middle finger with the symbol for 'Illusion' on it. On her arm, she was wearing a head protector with the symbol of Suna with a scratch threw it.

"Begin!" Tsunade's voice called out. A few camera flashes happened as Naruto and Tora faced each other off. After a few minutes Tora tilted her head to the side in confusion, which only made her look cute.

"Why haven't you attached me yet, Fox? I was told that you were very rash and always wanting a fight, so why do you hesitate now, Fox?" Tora asked him.

Naruto growled at her. "Don't call me Fox!"

Tora smirked. _Good, I'll blind him with anger and it will be easier to defeat him_. "Why? A fox is what you are, so why not call you by what you are? Or would you prefer that I call you Monster, Fox?" Tora asked him with an innocent ring in her voice.

Naruto's fist clenched into fists and his eyes filled with rage. Up above them, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai face-palmed at the same time and muttered something about the girl wanting to kill herself.

Naruto charged at Tora, a kunai in hand. Tora quickly leaped right over his head and flipped around until she was behind him. She then gave a quick kick to the back and then rolled away from him. Naruto slashed out with the kunai but Tora blocked it with her own. They both tried to knock the others weapon away, but both were evenly matched, so they both leaped away from each other. For a few seconds they stayed like that, staring at each other, and then Tora threw her kunai to the side.

"I don't need a silly weapon to beat you!" she yelled. Naruto followed her example and threw his own kunai to the dirt.

"Bring it on Red Head," Naruto told her. He did a few hand signs before yelling out 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu' and made a few hundred copies of himself.

"Gladly!" Tora preformed a few hand signs herself. Several Naruto clones ran at her. Tora finished the hand signs. She smirked and put her hands out in a 'Stop' gesture to the clones.

"Fire Style; Phoenix Dance!" Tora yelled. Large flames sprang from her palms and started shaping themselves into birdlike creatures. Five fire birds were now hovering in the air above Tora.

Tora bit her thumb before creating a quick summoning. A large cloud of dust came. It cleared to show another Fire phoenix, but this one was much larger. Its wings were a fiery blaze of gold, red, and orange. The large bird looked down at Tora before lowering its head and nuzzling the red haired girl affectionately. Tora laughed and threw her arms around the large bird in greeting. It seemed that she wasn't affected by the flames at all.

"I have missed you as will, Hinote(1)," Tora told the bird. She suddenly went serious as she looked at Naruto. She raised her hand and pointed at the many Naruto's. "Burn them!"

The six large fire birds started swooping down on the Naruto clones. Their large red wings swung gracefully. The clones tried to get at Tora, only to be caught in the fire that the birds were creating. It wasn't long before all the clones were gone and Naruto was the only blond. He was covered in soot from the birds and his blond hair seemed to be a darker shade now.

Tora realized her Jutsu, keeping only Hinote with her. The large bird landed next to Tora.

"Give up," Tora commanded him. Naruto glared at her. Tora glared back.

"Then burn!" Tora yelled at him. The large bird roared its head back and released a huge wave of fire at Naruto.

Naruto made a substitution Jutsu and place himself only a few feet away from the bird and Tora. He made a shadow clone and they started forming the Rasengan. Tora smirked.

"Do you really think your silly Rasengan will do anything to Hinote? You're an even bigger moron then I first thought," she told him. Hinote waited for her summoners word on what to do.

"You shouldn't talk so highly of yourself, because I'm going to win against a kid like you!" Naruto yelled. The Rasengan in his hand grew larger then the normal sized one. Tora became angry.

"Why even bother! Your pathetic, even your own teammates think so! Why do you think Sasuke and Sakura left you?" Tora screamed at him. Naruto growled in an un human way.

"Ultra Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. Tora's eyes widened. He was going straight for Hinote!

"Hinote!" Tora yelled. The great bird threw its head back and prepared to send another wave of fire at the blond. Hinote sent a lick stream of fire at Naruto. It made contact with the Rasengan and a large cloud of dust formed between them. The power of it was too much, and sent both Tora and Naruto flying.

Tora slammed against the wall and slid down to the dirt. She was panting.

'_Dame it! I've use way too much chakra. If I want to use that little secret, then I have to get Hinote out of here,'_ Tora thought. She quickly undid the summoning for Hinote and the great bird was gone.

Tora and Naruto got to their legs shakily and stumbled towards each other. They met in the center of the arena.

"You haven't won yet, Fox Boy," Tor told him.

Tora then charged at him quickly with her fist back and ready for a strong punch to the face. The position reminded Naruto of the punches Sakura use to give him and that made him a bit sad. But this was a battle and she was the enemy, so he wouldn't allow himself to feel until he had beaten this girl.

Naruto quickly moved away from her and gave a good kick to the side of her ribs. Tora gasped in pain and was sent flying a few feet away from him. She managed to catch herself before she crashed and skitted to a stop on her knees and hands in a crouching position. Tora, after taking a few breaths and making sure nothing was broken, shot like a bullet at Naruto, who was so surprised that he didn't have time to dodge the claw-like hand coming at the side of his face.

Tora smiled as her nails ranked along the soft skin of his cheek. She continued to run away from Naruto, but stopped a few yards away from him to see if she had gotten what she was aiming for. She curses loudly what she saw that her nails had only drawn a few drops. Naruto brought a hand up to his cheek and felt the warm liquid come from between his fingers. Tora ran at him again.

Naruto was ready and stopped her oncoming hit and tried to deliver one of his own. Punch- block- kick- hit- block- snarl- yelp of pain- kick- block- punch- punch.

A sly smile came to Tora's face as she saw an opening to Naruto's face, and to the red blood the streamed down his cheek, and quickly darted her hand in to scoop up a few fingers full of the red warmth. She braced herself for the powerful kick that Naruto was about to give her, she was alright with it, she had what she needed. The kick hit her in the gut and sent her flying. She was unable to get her balance and was sent tumbling into the dirt in a painful landing.

Naruto smiled a bit and waited for her to get up and come flying at him again. Tora managed to bring herself to her feet, her knees shaking, and looked down at her hand. On her fingers was the crimson blood of the blond. She smiled in a twisted way and darted into the dark shadows of the woods.

"Hey, don't runaway you cowered!" Naruto yelled into the shadows that Tora had disappeared into. Silence was his only answer. "Get out here and fight me! NOW!" Naruto bellowed in rage.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a soft voice came from the shadows. Naruto gave a choked sound as his eyes went wide. The entire arena went silent. "N-Naruto-kun . . . I don't w-want to fight with you."

A sixteen-year-old Hinata Hyuga stepped out of the shadows in her classic lavender sweater and navy blue pants. Her long violet hair blew in the wind and her cheeks heated up into a cute blush at the way Naruto stared at her.

Up above them, Sasuke cursed, a bit loudly at that.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked him sweetly. Naruto's face had darkened and it scared her and everyone else a bit. A few pictures where taken for the paper in the morning.

"You're not real," Naruto told her. Hinata gasped a bit. Sakura, in all her pink haired, sixteen year old glory came to stand next to Hinata with a large scowl on her face.

"You moron! We haven't seen you in years, YEARS, and that's the welcome that we get from you?" Sakura yelled at him.

"S-Sakura-Chan, don't be so mean to h-him," Hinata told her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; Sakura-Chan has missed you too in the p-past few years."

Naruto stayed silent, but slowly brought his hands up and formed a symbol. "Release!" he shouted at the two girls. Everyone expected the two girls to poof away from existence, but they didn't. Instead, a hurt look came to their faces. Sakura took a step closer to Naruto and offered him a hand, as if to prove that they were real. "Naruto . . ." Sakura whispered.

"RELEASE!" Naruto shouted a desperate edge to his voice now.

A dark look came to the two girls faces now. For a few seconds, an eerie silence fell upon them. Then Sakura attacked. She had a fist drawn back as she ran and had green chakra built up in it. Naruto, who had been taken by surprise, was hit with her fist and sent flying nearly fifty feet away. He never hit the ground however, because Hinata was there and gave a powerful upward kick to the chest which sent Naruto up into the sky. Naruto hit the dirt hard and only a second after, was kicked by Sakura into the stone wall a few yards away.

Naruto managed to get to his feet and stood there panting. _No! How did she know? How did she know exactly what they looked like, what they sounded like, how they acted? How?_

He felt a cold blade come to his throat and heard Tora's voice. "Give up," she commanded him. "I don't want to have to kill you Fox."

Naruto gave a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I give up."

Tora waved her hand, which now had dry blood on it, in an odd way and Sakura and Hinata's forms started to fade away into the wind.

"Tora is the winner!" Pain called out.

Tora leaped away from Naruto as if her had a disease and, after quickly scooping her robe and hat off the ground, ran up the steep wall until she was up the railing of the Kage area and with her other Akatsuki members.

Naruto fell to the floor only seconds after Tora let go. Sasuke and Kakashi leaped down the wall and picked him up from the dirt. They saw the camera flashes from the corner of their eyes but paid little attention to them as they threw Naruto's arms over their shoulders and ran up the wall to the Kage area where Shizune waited. Sasuke and Kakashi set him down in his seat and Shizune set to work on healing some of his broses and cuts.

"Are you going to be alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked his best friend gently. **(Rose- Oh My Gods! Sasuke Uchiha being **_**Nice? **_**The Apocalypse! Yeah, he's going to be REALLY OOC in this fic. Sorry.)**

"How do you think I am!" Naruto snapped at his friend with anger in his eyes and his fist clenched. Sasuke only blinked at the blue eyed blond then glanced at Kakashi and Sai, who had been glaring at Tora with hatred. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, his one eye closed. They had seen Naruto when he got like this, he was like this for months after Sakura and Hinata left, blaming himself and snapping at everyone close to him, itching for a fight and clawing at the ground as people dragged him back from the search for the two girls.

"Tora," One of the Akatsuki females said to the eighteen-year-old as she and another woman healed her. "That was a very dirty trick you did to that boy."

"What? I don't see the damage in it, I just showed him a few only friends. You do it to people all the time," Tora told her. Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame nodded in agreement.

"That's different!" one of the women argued.

"In what way?"

"We don't use it unless I absolutely have to, and I don't have their loved ones talk with them before they fight. What you did was very cruel. If I made you fight your sister, you would never forgive me," the other woman said harshly.

Tora stayed silent and kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"I thought so."

"Will, what you want me to do about it? What's done is done and I can't change that," Tora told them.

The women only sighed and shook her head. One of them walked away from Tora and sat next to Itachi. She placed her head, while still having her hat placed on, on his shoulder and sighed. Itachi didn't push the girl away, but leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Itachi felt eyes burning into him and turned to see Sasuke staring at him in awe. _Probably wondering how his elder, crazy, and killer brother got a girl crazy enough to take interest in him_ Itachi mused to himself. Sasuke, who realized he had been caught, quickly turned away from his brother and to Naruto who was now staring into space, most likely remembering Hinata and Sakura.

Tsunade and Pain, who had been talking about the match and who would fight who next, stopped.

Tsunade rose this time and everyone feel silent.

"The next fight will be Tenten and Niwa Miki!"  
-_

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**I am sorry about the OOCness of Sasuke. I know that he's a crazy asshole and all, but I would actually like his character if he cared more, wasn't evil, didn't kill Itachi, and wasn't insane.**

**Also, since Miki means New Moon and Niwa means Garden, I guess her name would be Garden of the New Moon.**

**I'm also thinking of making Hinata and Pain have a father-daughter relationship. I already know that Hinata and Sakura will be having a sisterly relationship. Sakura and Sasuke will also be having a sibling relationship.**

**Until my next update!**

**Byz!**


	5. Weapons Mistress vs Blade of the Moon

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hello my people!**

**Enjoying your summer? I am!**

**This chapter is the fight between Tenten and another OOC girl. Lets see how this works out for me.**

**I decided to use Tenten because she is normaly forgotten in stories, also because Miki Niwa is a woman that uses weapons in combat like Tenten. I also am doing a bit of made up background for Tenten.**

**I don't own Naruto, its characters, or anything related to it. I do own my OOC's though.  
_**

**Chapter Five~ Weapons Mistress vs. Blade of the Moon**

"Me?" Tenten asked Neji silently. Neji nodded his head slowly. Lee bit his lip in concern. They had just seen what had happened to Naruto and were worried for Tenten's safety, or life for that matter. Tenten nodded slowly and stood from her seat. The Akatsuki woman was already free falling from the Kage box gracefully. Tenten quickly threw herself over the rail, hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself or get killed.

Tenten landed on the ground and found the Akatsuki woman, Miki, removing her cloak and hat. Cameras' flashed hoping to get a good picture of her for the news papers.

Under the hat was pale skinned woman who had long silver hair with gray and white strands in it that was in a long braid with the end tied with a silver ribbon with a roll/bun on top with two lavender chopsticks which had a string with pearls on it. Her bangs were semi-long and were in her face, but pushed aside to see her lavender eyes. Her eyes where shaped a bit like Itachi's but they were a bit wider and held much more warmth, even thought they were still like lavender ice. Long and thick lashes framed those eyes. Her face was more mature and she looked about a year older then Tenten. She was a few inches taller then Tenten too.

She wore a simple white tank top, but wore a blue open vest styled jacket over it which had a white circle on each side and came to rest on her hip. She had long white pants on that were wider at the bottom. She wore a lavender ring with the symbol 'Moon' on it. She also had long wrist guards on that covered her lower arms and the forehead protector that she had tied around her neck was white and have the scratched symbol of Cloud on it. Her form was slim and she wasn't as curvy as most, but she was still a very beautiful woman who's every movement was graceful and elegant.

Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of her. "You . . . It's really you. THE Miki Niwa. The Blade of the Moon."

A ghost of a smile came to Miki's pale face. "And you know me how?"

"Begin!" Pain called out. This announcement didn't seem to disturbed the two woman's conversation.

"You're only the greatest weapons master in the entire world! I . . . I'm a huge fan of your work. I have one of the weapons you made, it's a favorite of mine," Tenten explained, a light pink coming to her face.

Miki's smile grew. "Thank you dearest, but I no longer have the same rank and respect in others eyes as I once had."

Tenten's eyes widened. "What? Why? You're one of the most famous women in history!"

" . . . I slaughtered nearly half my village Tenten," Miki told her. A few gasps were heard from everyone is the arena. They had heard about a huge killing spree in Cloud, but the village hadn't given out too much information, most likely fearing that another village would attack them in their weakened state.

"My younger siblings . . . they were all I had left in the world after the death of our parents so long ago," Miki continued. "One night, I came home from a mission. I found my younger brother dead and my little angelic sisters half dead body being raped by several respected men and shinobi from the village." Tenten took a step back from the hateful, furious, and dark sensation coming from the pale woman. "In my rage, I killed the men and went on a rampage threw the Village Hidden in the Clouds, killing innocent men and woman and children. I had to leave that place, I joined Akatsuki and I work with them so that no child will have to suffer what my siblings did. So you see, Tenten, I'm not very well thought of any longer."

" . . . I can understand that. I came home one day to find my brother dead, I felt that way too. I wanted to search everywhere in the village for his killer, I wanted there death."

"Then why didn't you? How did you manage to stop yourself?"

". . . That is a conversation for another time. Now, let us fight, it is something that I've always wanted to do with you," Tenten told her. Tenten then reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small scroll. A cloud of smoke came and Tenten was then holding a large wooden fighting staff.

Miki smiled and nodded her head. She then pulled one of the chop sticks out of her hair. She did a quick hand sigh and the hair piece started to grow and change form until she was holding a long pale, wooden staff with a large silver blade at the end.

"Tenten, before we start this, I just want to say . . . A dear friend of mine told me that she thinks you're a great fighter. I want to see if I can prove her wrong," Miki told her. Tenten nodded and charged at her.

Miki quickly blocked the attack and sent a quick jab to Tenten's ribs. Tenten gasped a bit, but leaped back a few feet to avoid the swipe of the blade that Miki had sent. Miki gripped her wooden staff tightly and charged at Tenten quickly. Tenten dodged the attack and went in for a hit with the end of her wooden staff. Miki quickly danced away from Tenten. The two then froze and stared at each other.

Miki made the first move by running a few feet, and then leaping into the air, bringing the blade of her weapon downward to cut into Tenten's shoulder. Tenten only managed to put an inch between herself and the blade, which smashed into the earth. Tenten quickly brought her own staff up and managed to hit Miki in the shoulder with it. Miki allowed the blow to send her rolling away from Tenten and got into a kneeling position with her weapon out in front of her a few yards away from Tenten.

Tenten and Miki looked at each other in silence.

"Who was the friend that knew me?" Tenten asked her. Miki smiled.

"I'll only tell you her name if you win," Miki told her. Tenten nodded before she ran at Miki.

Tenten charged again and Miki stood to block her attack. The two wooden objects groaned as they fought for dominance. Tenten and Miki's arms shook as they tried to push the other away. Miki suddenly leaped away. Tenten charged. She leaped in the air, bringing the end of her weapon down so it would smash on Miki's head.

Miki brought her own wooden staff up to protect her at the last second. Tenten's weapon smashed into Miki's. A loud crack was heard.

Miki leaped away and looked at her weapon. It was broken. The crack had been her own weapon. _How the hell did that girl manage to break this?_ Miki wondered. She glared at Tenten before waving her hand over the broken weapon. It molded and re-shaped itself into the chop stick that had originally been in her hair. After re-fixing it into her hair, she kneeled down and touched the heal of her shoe. A small department opened on the back of her sandals and the long blade of a dagger came out. Miki did the same with her other foot and was left with an identical blade in her hand.

The blades were maybe nine inches long. They were made of silver. In the center of each blade, was a long blood red cylinder that seemed to hold some sort of strange metallic liquid. Tenten knew that she was in for some deep shit now.

Miki ran at Tenten, who swung her own weapon at Miki. Miki quickly ducked the attack and was about to stab into Tenten's rib cage before Tenten brought the wooden staff down on Miki's shoulder. Miki froze for a moment in pain. In that same moment, Tenten kicked the pale haired beauty in the ribs. Miki let out a small gasp of pain as she tumbled backwards.

Tenten and Miki were both panting. Tenten was trying to regain her breath while Miki was trying to calm herself down before she did something she would regret. She didn't really _want_ to hurt Tenten, but she wasn't about to lose this battle, especially since Tora had won hers.

'_Deep, even breaths, Miki. Good, now keep your mind at ease. Alright, now don't lose it.' _Miki thought to herself.

"YOU CAN DO IT TENTEN! TEACH THAT WEAKLING HOW ITS DONE!"

'_That did it."_ Miki's pale eyes seemed to darken until then were a bright violet. Tenten gulped.

Miki charged at Tenten. She would make this a quick fight.

Tenten leaped away, but she didn't notice the dagger that was thrown before she felt the pain. She was too blinded with the pain that she was unable to catch herself before she crashed to the ground. Tenten cried out as the dagger in her knee was moved in the fall. The blade must have gone threw the bone. It hurt like hell.

Miki darted over to Tenten and quickly brought the blade of her weapon to rest above Tenten's heart.

"Both of my daggers hold a very powerful poisin in them, Tenten. Sasori helped me make it. It will kill you before the day is out." Miki told her. "Now give up." Tenten swallowed hard.

"I give up." Not a second after the words left Tenten's mouth, Miki had stood and was walking away from her. Tenten, slowly and shaking, got to her feet.

"Tenten," Miki called her. She didn't turn to face her and she didn't stop walking away. "My friend was right, you are indeed a great fighter."

Tenten smiled at the complement.

"And one last thing, the friend who had told me about you, she had pink hair and green eyes." Miki smirked to herself, she knew that they knew.

Tenten's eyes widened. _Pink hair . . . but how would She know Miki as a close friend?_

Miki leaped back into the Kage box, knowing that all the eyes were on her. She sat next to Tora and another hidden female.

"You are so dramatic," the hidden female told her. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maybe, but at least I didn't cause a riot like you will," Miki told her. The female stayed silent.

"Miki, leave her be," the other female snapped at the pale haired beauty.

"Fine, fine, fine. I don't need the all powerful daughters of Pain after my head any way." Tora laughed at her friend's word choice while the other girls growled.

"Enough girls," Pain told them.

"I thought you only had one daughter," Jiraiya pointed out.

"One is adopted," Pain explained shortly. Jiraiya nodded.

Pain and Tsunade were choosing who would fight in the next round. Pain whispered something to Tsunade. Tsunade's face suddenly went angry and it looked like she was about to kill the orange haired man. Jiraiya grabbed onto Tsunade's shoulders to keep her from grabbing at Pain. Pain only whispered a few words to her before standing.

"The next fight will be Hyuga Neji vs. Fuuma Hinata!"  
_

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Yeah, Hina-Chan is adopted, and I am having these two get a rematch.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Byz!**


	6. Hyuga vs ExHyuga

**The Good Girls That When Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**I can't believe that after only FIVE chapters, I have 125 reviews! This is probably going to be one of my most reviewed stories yet!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted this story! I love you all!**

**Are you all ready for a Hyuga Vs. Ex-Hyuga match? I know that it's a bit cheesy, but what better way to show off your new skills then by beating the shit out of our elder cousin?**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks.

* * *

****Chapter Six~ Hyuga vs. Ex-Hyuga

* * *

**

Neji Hyuga looked over at his uncle in uneasiness.

Hanabi Hyuga looked from her father, to her cousin, to the girl in the arena as if they could explain what was going on to her.

Hiashi Hyuga looked at the now uncloaked girl who was standing in the arena with eyes that held far too much regret.

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes where wide as he stared at her in shock.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other. "No . . . no way," they whispered.

Hinata Fuuma, the disowned Hyuga heiress, stood with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face, and a cruel glint in her pale lavender eyes as she looked at her cousin.

Hinata had changed a lot in the years she spent with the Akatsuki. She had grown to be a very beautiful woman at the age of nineteen. Her dark violet hair was longer and reached her hips. She had her long bangs pushed to the left side so that they covered half of one pale lavender eye and showed that she had pierced her ears, two black diamonds in each ear. Her pale skin was almost flawless, but she had a scar that was a few shades darker then her natural skin that ran along her jaw bone- something that she had kindly received from her father years ago. She was still curvy and she had gotten taller by an inch or two, but Neji was still at least a head taller.

She wore a black tube top that was held up with the fishnet mesh that acted as the top of the shirt; this shirt also gave people a nice view of her now pierced belly button. She also wore a pair of baggy black jeans. She had odd looking black wraps around her lower left arm that gave no view of her pale skin until her elbow. She wore black ninja sandals that had a heal which added another inch or two to her height. She had painted her nails black and wore a silver ring with the symbol 'Death' on it. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead now, the scratch threw it seemed to stand out to everyone.

The cameras were going crazy now. Flashes were seen in every direction as they tried to get the best picture of the Ex-heiress. People from the newspapers were talking rapidly to their bosses threw their phones. Her picture would definetly be on the front page.

The two cousins stared at each other; neither spoke, and let everything in. They would be fighting again.

"Begin!" Tsunade called out. Her eyes never stopped glaring at Pain. _'How many of my ninja's is he planning on taking?'_ she wondered

"I always did want a rematch fight with you Hyuga-san, who would have thought that it would have been this way," Hinata told him. Neji nodded slowly.

"I beat you before; I can do it again Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled, she had missed him.

"I am no longer a Hyuga, so I am no longer your better, Neji," Hinata told him. She slowly reached out to touch her left arm. Neji tensed, waiting for her attack.

Hinata touched the small knot that kept her black bandages together and let it slowly unravel, layer by layer, until the black bandages were off of her arm completely. Nothing was different about her arm at all, but the bandage was what was changing.

Hinata took one end of the bandage and held it in her right hand firmly. She took her left hand and held on the bandage, right next to her right. She slowly slid her left hand down the bandage, surprising many when the black material changed beneath her hand into a thick black whip. When Hinata had finished, she held a long black whip in her hand instead of the black bandages she had before.

"This, Neji, is Kuro Oujou(1), this is a personal weapon that Miki made for me. It insures that I will win this time," Hinata told him. She flicked her wrist quickly and Neji saw the end of her whip coming at him with incredible speed. He leaped out of the way and the whip smashed into the dirt. Hinata pulled the whip back to her.

"Byakugan!" Neji called out. The veins around his eyes became boulder and he saw everything around him. He also saw the whip that was coming straight at him again. Neji rolled to the left. He got himself onto his knees and grabbed three shuriken. He threw the weapons at Hinata, expecting a hit.

Hinata's eyes widened and she threw her arm to the side, which caused her whip to be thrown in an atemtp of knocking aside the shrunken. When that plan failed, Hinata, being so gracful while doing so, almost danced away from the weapons.

Hinata felt a cold blade slice into her arm. She glanced down and saw that the cut wasn't deep, but it still stung. She was just happy that it was the left arm and not her right, it wouldn't affect her whips movement.

Neji, during the time that Hinata was dodging, was able to study the whip more with his Byakugan. He could see now that a very thing layer of dark violet chakra was covoring the whip. He narrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. _'Why would a layer of chakra be on her weapon?' To prevent damage? _he wondered.

Hinata lashed the whip at him. Again, Neji dodged.

'_Dame it! She attacks too quickly and too often, I cant make any proper attacks and her whip wont allow me to get close enough to her!'_ Neji thought angerly.

Neji threw a kunai at Hinata, but the girl only danced to the side to avoid it.

The two continued this for a while, Hinata lashed out with her whip and Neji dodged while looking for an opening. It wasn't long before Hinata realized this game and that it would take too long to tire her cousin out. She left an opening out for Neji by acting like she was getting tiered and by slowing down her reactions and her whips speed.

Neji stepped to the side as her whip shot at him. He knew that the whip would be there for a few seconds due to Hinata's exhaustion. Neji saw an opening and he shot forward, kunai in hand.

Hinata smirked. He fell for it.

Eyes widened as Kuro Oujou changed its course and turned a sharp 'U' turn so that it was speeding towards Neji's back.

Neji felt a burning pain slash along his upper back. It was intense and felt as if someone had smacked him with a burning stick. He knew that the blow had torn threw his shirt and blood was drawn. The pain was huge and seemed to spread everywhere in his body. His knees buckled and he fell to them. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

How? The angle that it had hit him and the place where Hinata stood didn't make any since. He looked up at Hinata in confusion and he was surprised to find the whip hovering next to her.

"Neji, you don't understand why this weapon is strong. It was personally made by Miki Niwa. This weapon bends to my every whim," to prove her point, Hinata had Kuro Oujou start to dance around and wiggle and swirl. "It is apart of me. It has soaked in my blood and was woven with my chakra. I can have this whip grow and shrink, bend and twist. I can make this do anything I want it to," Hinata informed him. She smirked at his surprised face.

Neji blocked out the pain in his back and leaped away from his younger cousin. Hinata laughed. Neji and a large hand full of people like Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Naruto, realized that it was nothing like the soft and light laughs she use to give out rarely. The laugh she gave was darker and had a tint of cruelty in it.

Neji was only an inch away from getting hit by Hinata's next blow- the wound she gave him wasn't helping him too much- and moved again when Kuro Oujou changed its path. He leaped away from her and landed next to the wall. Hinata smirked and lashed Kuro Oujou at Neji. The whip grew in length by several yards. Neji moved to the side and the whip crashed into the wall, causing a large crater to be made.

Neji looked at the crater for a second, and then looked at Hinata. _How much had she changed?_ He wondered. The girl before him once couldn't even land a single hit on him, now she has him cornered. _What happened to the shy and innocent girl I use to know?_

Hinata lashed Kuro Oujou at Neji again. Neji leap away from her and ran. The whip followed him. One thing that was pissing Neji off at this point- he didn't see how he could win. He would never admit this though. He couldn't get close to her without Kuro Oujou hitting him and when ever he threw a weapon at her, she danced away from it or the whip would knock it away. How could he win when he couldn't even get close to her?

Neji felt something latch onto his left ankle and his eyes widened. He glanced down to see the end of the whip curled around his ankle. He hadn't seen it coming at him. Hinata had found the blind spot in the Byakugan. He looked up at his cousin, fearing the worst.

Hinata smirked and Neji's eyes widened.

Hinata flicked her wrist to the right and Neji was sent straight into the southern wall of the arena. A few gasps were heard from the people in the crowd. Neji's body crashed into the unforgiving stone and left a few large cracks in it. No sound of pain came out of the twenty-year-old Hyuga. Hinata wasn't happy about that, so, she decided to add a bit more power into the next throw. She started waving her arm around her in a circular motion, sending Neji in a wide circle high above everyone in the arena.

Neji's yelling was swallowed by the wind. It felt like the wind was cutting into his skin and he knew that he was going to end up making best friends with the wall again.

Hinata threw the man into another wall, this time causing a large crater into the wall. Neji cried out in pain and Hinata smiled. She whipped him into another wall and smirked as he cried out. Hanabi covered her mouth in horror at hearing her cousin's cries of pain. Hiashi closed his eyes. What had happened to the sweet, shy, stuttering girl that they had known all her life? Was this their fault?

"_Hinata!_" Pain yelled from his seat. All eyes turned to him. His mouth was set in a grim line. His eyes showed pride. His face was one of a father who didn't know if he should be happy for her victory or pissed at her behaivor. "Don't you think you've played with him enough?"

Hinata looked away from him. Hinata tossed Neji into the air lightly and quickly made a basket like object out of the whip to catch the beaten and limp Hyuga in. She slowly lowered the handle of Kuro Oujou and gently set Neji next to the Hyuga clan's healer, who quickly set to work on healing him. Hinata slowly with drew her whip from under him.

"Hinata is the winner!" Tsunade called out. Hinata smiled a smile that wasn't the evil one she had shown before, but it still wasn't the smiles she use to give before. She leaped back into the Kage area. She could feel Naruto's eyes following her but didn't look at him. Hinata gave an apologetic smile to Pain (Sorry, I got carried away and crushed my cousin into a bloodied mess, Dad) and then sat next to Hidan.

"That was great Pearly-Chan!" Tobi told her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Tobi-Kun," Hinata told the masked man. She gave him a smile and everyone just knew that he was blushing under his mask. Why? No man can help but blush at a smile like that.

"I got to admit Hinata-Hime that was some fine work out there, dancing around. I wonder what else you can use that whip for," Hidan told her with a wiggle of his silver eyebrows. Hinata laughed out loud. It was a different one then what they had heard when she fought Neji. This laugh was so light and full of joy. She wasn't holding back when she laughed.

Hinata placed one of her hands on his arms. She gave him a flirtatious smile. Naruto tried not to kill the man. "Oh, you have no idea how many things I can use my whip for," she told him. Hinata winked at him. Naruto gripped the arms of his chair tightly. Sasuke looked at him in concern.

"It seems that you have improved Hinata-san," Kakashi told her. Hinata gave him a dirty look. She then smiled. Or was that a smirk?

"You haven't seen anything yet Hatake." Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kakashi asked the younger Uchiha.

"The last battle will be Hatake Kakashi vs. Fuuma Sakura!" Tsunade called out.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in a 'Do-I-Even-Need-To-Say-It' way.

"Shut up Uchiha," Kakashi told him sourly.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**That little button over there is just SO tempting isn't it? You know you want to!**

**Sorry about the butt whopping Neji got. He is the only Hyuga Hinata likes now and I have her kick his ass. Does anyone see logic in this?**

**Yep, Sakura is going to be fighting her old sensei! You have to agree, he deserves it. Its his fault that she was no longer a member of Team Kakashi. I know that a lot of you were thinking it would be Sasuke, so sorry.**

**Byz!**

(1) Kuro Oujiou- Dark Death or Black Submission.


	7. Sensei Vs Student

**The Good Girls Who Went Bad**

**Heelllllllooooooooooo!**

**This is the chapter in which Sakura fights with Kakashi! Drama!**

**Now, I just want to clear this up for everyone.**

**Tora is 18 years old.**

**Miki is 21 years old.**

**Neji, Tenten, and Lee are 20.**

**Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of their age group are 19.**

**I would like to thank the few people who criticized me. I know that I was putting my OC's on a very high pedestal by making Tora beat Naruto, but I wanted people to see how strong the Akatsuki are while trying to make them . . . not invincible. I also apologize for the OOCness of almost everyone. -_-;**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks.**

* * *

Chapter Seven~ Sensei Vs. Student

* * *

"Shut up Uchiha," Kakashi told his younger student sourly. Sasuke blinked at him with uncaring eyes.

"Have fun getting killed," Sasuke told him. Sai and Naruto managed to gave small (very small on Naruto's side) smiles.

"Why do you say that, Sasuke? Have you no faith in your old sensei?" Kakashi asked them.

"Not one bit," Naruto told him. Kakashi sweat dropped before he looked away and leaped into the arena. The cloaked girl started to walk after Kakashi but stopped when she heard the younger Uchiha's voice.

"Try not to kill the old perv, would yeah?" She smiled from under her straw hat at the words of Sasuke Uchiha.

"No promises," she told him. Sasuke sighed.

She leaped in the arena. Once she had her feet firmly planted on the ground, she removed her hat and cloak.

Sakura Haruno (Fuuma?) stood there in all her glory. A cocky smile was on her full, red lips and an arrogant look in her emerald green eyes. Sakura was still pale and short, but she was dame good looking. Her green eyes were framed with long lashes and she had done from being pretty to being nearly beautiful. She had let her pink hair grow until it was four inches past her shoulder and her long bangs still framed her face nicely. Her legs were by far the best part of her being long and shappey and as pale as cream. She would cause any man to do a double take on her.

She wore a simple forest green tank top that showed the curves that she had gained over the years and black shorts. She had long boots on that ended at her knees. On her arms she wore black dis-connectible sleeves that were tight around the middle of her upper arm, but widened and became lose around her wrist and they had dark green ring circled the end of them. She wore a black choker necklace that held an emerald in it. Her nails were painted black and she wore a black ring with the symbol for 'Life' on it. She, like Hinata, now wore her forehead protector around her forehead, and also like Hinata, had a deep scratch threw it.

My Lord, the newspapers of Konoha were having a field day with all this! So many camera pictures were being taken and so many journalists were writing like crazy in the stunned crowed.

Speaking of stunned people, Kakashi, Naruto, and most of the Konoha 10 were stunned to silence. The only exceptions were Sasuke and Sai. They had figured that if Hinata was in Akatsuki, then so was Sakura, but that didn't help to lighten the pain and sting of betrayal. However, they were both so happy. They had spent years wondering and searching for the two girls, and now they have found them _and_ they no longer had to think of her as the enemy because of the peace treaty with Ame/Akatsuki.

"Begin!" Pain called out. He held a light smirk on his face. He knew what his daughter was capable of and he also knew that Kakashi didn't stand a chance up against her.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at Sakura. The man was silently freaking out. _'Holy Shit! That's Sakura!'_

"Are we going to fight, or are you going to stare at me all day Kakashi?" Sakura asked him. Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by her smooth voice.

"Ladies first," he told her, hiding his panicked thoughts with his naturally lazy attitude. Sakura smirked and bit back a smart ass remark. Instead she settled for a thrown kunai at her ex-sensei. Kakashi quickly moved to the side and made the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu.

Sakura leaped to the side as the huge ball of fire came at her. She wasn't expecting to be hit with a large tree branch though. She went flying into the wall. She got up and glared at Kakashi in an almost child like way.

"That hurt," she told him. "And I don't really feel like playing with you, so I'll make this a short victory for me." Sakura glared at him.

Sakura closed her eyes and held her hands up in front of her in a 'Stop' gesture. She opened her mouth and started a chant.

"_Other half, Other me, Other strength, Other mind, Other Sakura, Come out._

"_Come out into the day, lend me your help, I release you from your chains, Come out._

Sakura's voice was starting to change. It sounded as if two Sakura's were talking at the same time now. Sakura's eyes opened and Kakashi saw that they were now glowing. The dirt was starting to shift around her feet. The wind was starting to twirl her hair. A light gray mist was starting to gather around her.

"_Inner half, Inner me, Inner strength, Inner mind, Inner Sakura, Come out._

"_Come out into the night, fight by my side, I release you from your prison, Come out._

A black figure was starting to form next to Sakura. Its arms were out stretched like Sakura's were and their hands met.

"_Second half, Second me, Second strength, Second mind, Second Sakura, Come out,_

"_Come out into the dusk, give me your presence, I release you from your sealing, Come out."_

Everyone in the crowd blinked once, twice, trying to see if their eyes were lying to them. They could have sworn that there was only one Sakura in the arena before. But no, there was indeed two Sakura's standing next to each other now. Their arms were still out stretched and their fingers were still entwined.

The other Sakura looked a bit different then the original. She was an exact copy of Sakura Fuuma, but it looked as if she was color blind. Her orange hair was supposed to be pink. Her gray eyes were supposed to be green. The blue she wore was supposed to be green and the white in her outfit was supposed to be black.

Other then the colors, those two were exact copies. If you don't count the word 'Inner' that was written on the other one's forehead that is.

"It is SO good to be out of your mind again Sakura-Chan!" the other Sakura said in a voice just like Sakura's. "It's been too long!"

"I can't say the same about you Inner," Sakura told her other self in a flat voice.

"Oh come on, I live in your mind girly, you have to admit that your happy to actually see me!" Inner looked as Sakura with large, watery, and adorable puppy eyes.

"No." Inner Sakura suddenly had a depressed cloud around her. Her eyes were shadowed and she had a sad frown on her face.

"You are so mean Sakura-Chan!" Inner sobbed.

"What ever Inner, now help me kill Kakashi," Sakura told her in an annoyed voice. Inners Emo Cloud left as quickly as it had come and she looked livid with anger.

"That mother –BLEEP-en –BLEEP- -BLEEP- is here? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were too busy talking," Sakura told her. Inner fell over anime styled.

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON FIGHTING ANY TIME SOON UN?" a very impatient Deidara called. Sakura and Inner sent him an identical glare that managed to shut the blond up.

Inner and Sakura suddenly had to jump apart when a wave of fire came between them. Apparently, Kakashi was impatient too.

Sakura and Inner looked at each other one time before smirking and nodding. Inner dashed into the shadowed of the forest and seemed to disappear. Kakashi was about to send another fire justu at her, but was stopped when Sakura threw a punch to his face. How she managed to run half way across the large arena to him without the white haired man noticing was beyond him.

Kakashi blocked the hit and sent one of his own. Sakura twisted to the side to avoid it. She brought out a kunai from her pocket and tried to stab his shoulder with it. Kakashi's kunai met hers and they started a small battle with the two weapons. Sakura smirked and lowered her head to whisper in his ear.

"_You really are a failure, Kakashi_," Sakura told him. Kakashi gave a strong push and managed to get the pinket away from him and into the air.

Sakura smirked as she flipped threw the air so that she could land safely on the ground. She heard the shrunkens before she saw them. She threw her own kunai and hit one of them before it hit her. She then managed to do a few acrobatic twists and twirls in the air to avoid the weapons. A few seconds later, she landed in a crouching position on the ground (one that gave many men nosebleeds I might add).

Sakura charged at him again, she fist glowing with chakra. Kakashi twisted to the side to avoid her punch, but that is what she wanted.

"_You failed your father._" Kakashi fumbled in his step and Sakura was able to give a weak kick to the stomach which caused Kakashi to stagger.

"_You failed you genin team._" Sakura dodged the punch he threw at her. She shot her hand outward and grabbed a fist full of his white hair from the back of his head. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered more words.

"_You played favorites Sensei,"_ Sakura adding a bitter taste to the last word. "_You ignored your other two students and favored the Uchiha. And look at how well they managed without you."_

Kakashi felt a stab of guilt at her words, knowing they were true. He hesitated for a second before he thrust a kunai at her. That second was enough for Sakura to avoid a kunai in her shoulder, but it still managed to give her a good gash in the arm. The Akatsuki members saw his hesitation and most of them smirked. It's all in the bag now.

"_You even screwed up on your second chance with Team Kakashi. You had everyone from your genin team back and another member, but you had to be unhappy with one of them. You kicked your own student out without a second thought because you saw her as weak. You're a dame fool,"_ Sakura hissed at him. She then leaped away from him.

Kakashi was stunned by her words, he didn't even notice when Inner Sakura shot out from the shadows, too fast for the untrained human eye to follow. He only noticed her when she went into a frenzy on him. Sakura soon joined her and they beat Kakashi mercilessly, moving too fast for him to grab onto one of them.

Before even a minute had passed, Pain had to stop his daughter from killing the unfortunate man.

"Sakura! That is quite enough," Pain told her. He, however, had a small smile on his face. He was dame proud of that girl!

Sakura huffed at the same time Inner did. Come on Dad, Kakashi could survive a few more punches! But of course, neither girl went against their father's word. The two left Kakashi, bloodied and with more then one broken bone, in the dirt.

Inner grabbed Sakura's cloak and hat. The two girls leaped up onto the balcony. Inner took one look at Sasuke before she launched herself at him.

"Sasuke-kuuun! I have missed you! WOW! You're even hotter then I remember!" Inner Sakura told him. Sakura, Hinata, and half the Akatsuki burst out laughing. Sasuke felt quite uncomfortable with the look-alike of his ex-teammate and practically sister on him and squealing like a fan girl. '_I thought she got over that faze dame it!' _Sasuke thought in depression.

Sakura, after her laughing fit, touched a spot on Inners neck and the girl started to fade away until she was completely gone.

"Sorry about Inner, Sasuke. She never got over you. You should feel bad for me; I have to live with a fan girl in my head!" Sakura told the man with a light smile on her face. Sasuke gave her the ghost of a smile.

"I think we learned quite enough about your new members. You can all leave now," Tsunade told Pain. Pain nodded to her.

He knew he should have felt pity for the woman, according to what his daughter said, the two had a close bond and Tsunade and she had once considered each other mother and daughter.

However, he felt none. Sakura was his child and Tsunade made her mistake. He wasn't about to give her back.

"Akatsuki, we will be leaving soon," Pain told them. Sakura sent Sasuke one last smile before she turned to walk beside Hinata and her father.

**Hope you liked that chapter!**

**In case you have any questions about the relationships in this story-**

**Hinata and Hidan are NOT together. They flirt with each other and play around, but they have no true feelings for each other, other then lust that is.**

**Sakura and Itachi are NOT together . . . yet. They have an obvious attraction for each other but neither are willing to admit their feelings for each other.**

**Hinata and Naruto ARE going to get together by the end of this fic. I know that Naruto was an ass by cheating on her with Ino(she can be very influential and she had a thing for Naruto at the time), but the feelings he has for Hinata have never left and he is determined to win Hinata's heart back.**

**Byz!**


	8. New Home

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**Does my spelling stink? Yes!**

**Does my grammar suck? Yes!**

**Do I own Naruto? No! *Crawls into Emo Corner***

**

* * *

Chapter Eight~ New Home

* * *

**

Tsunade was currently talking to Pain in hushed whispers that sometimes turned to shouts on Tsunade's side. They were probably arguing over the fact that Akatsuki now had three Konoha Nins in it.

Anbu members and other ninjas were insuring that every citizen got out of the arena safely. The Konoha 10 was either getting wounds from their battles healed or were the teammates/friends of those injured ninjas. The Akatsuki members were in their own little area away from the others as they waited for their leader to get done arguing.

At least some of them were . . .

"Oi! Sasuke!" Said nineteen-year-old turned and found his pink haired Ex-teammate and the Ex-Hyuga heiress walking over to him. He nodded his head to the ANBU member that he had been talking to, showing that they would continue the conversation later, and the ANBU left in a flash.

Sakura and Hinata stopped near him. Hinata nodded to him in greeting, the younger Uchiha was a close friend of Sakura's, not hers. Sakura smiled at him, but nothing else.

"So, are you angry at me for leaving and all?" Sakura asked him timidly. She was expecting the worst.

"If I told you that I was angry about you leaving the village, hurting Naruto, and having me search everywhere for your pink head . . ." Sasuke's emotionless face broke into a small smile. "Then that would make me a pretty big hypocrite wouldn't it?"

Sakura smiled and fought the erg to hug him. She no longer held romantic feelings for him, but she loved him like a brother and she had missed him. Sasuke could see that she was unsure if she should hug him. His smile widened a bit. He opened his arms and Sakura threw herself into them.

Hinata smiled at them. She was happy to see her best friend happy. She was also happy because when she glanced at where the rest of the Akatsuki watched, she saw Itachi tense at the sight of Sakura and his brother hug. Hinata resisted the erg to roll her eyes. Those two have been fighting their feelings for each other for a full year now and neither of them saw that the other wanted them too! It was ridicules!

Hinata finally decided to end Itachi's suffering and cleared her throat so that her best friend and Sasuke broke apart.

"Sorry to end your little reunion, but Itachi isn't too happy about you hugging his woman," Hinata said loudly, just loud enough for the Akatsuki members to hear.

Laughter came from behind the three as a sign that the group of criminals had heard her. A kunai flew past Hinata, almost hitting the side of her head if she hadn't ducked. She then turned and glared at the elder Uchiha who showed no indicate of throwing the weapon.

"Not nice Itachi!" Hinata yelled at him. She couldn't suppress the smile that fought its way onto her face. Itachi only looked at her with an odd expression, as if asking what she was talking about. Hinata rolled her eyes before turning to face an embarrassed Sasuke and a glaring Sakura (who was the same color as her hair now).

"Can we go mess with the Hyuga clan now? I want to make sure I didn't kill Neji," Hinata asked as if she didn't really care. Sakura smiled a bit.

"I'll see you around soon, okay Sasuke?" Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded. "I have to go make sure Naruto's healing anyway." The two girls nodded before running off to mess with the Hyuga clan members who were fussing over Neji.

"Neji-san, I think she broke another rib!" the Hyuga medic said in a shocked voice. Neji grunted in response. Hiashi and Hanabi looked at the twenty year old man. How someone like Hinata had been able to do so much damage was amazing.

"Neji- hello my favorite little Hyuga!" Hinata's voice came from the railing she and Sakura were balancing on. Most of the Hyuga's instinctively went into a defense or an offence position at the two girls.

"There is no need for any of that, Hyuga's. We are no longer enemies, remember?" Sakura reminded them. The Hyuga's hesitated, but soon straightened from their positions and put their weapons away.

"So~ . . . I didn't hurt you _too_ badly, did I Neji?" Hinata asked him. Neji sent her a small smile and she sighed in relief.

"I've survived threw more then that Hinata," Neji told her. You could tell that the words brought him pain to speak, but he was determined to at least say a word or two to her.

Hinata sent him a disapproving smile. "You shouldn't talk now Neji. It must hurt with those broken bones. I'll talk to you as soon as you recover, alright? Until then, try not to get yourself killed," Hinata told him. Neji smiled and nodded at her.

"I think it's time you leave, Girl," one of the Hyuga council members, a forty year old woman who was trying to look twenty and failing, snapped at Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata, obviously expecting her best friend to get angry at the woman. She was surprised when Hinata only gave a taunting smirk.

"Oh, did I hurt more then Neji's face? Maybe I bruised your ego too. Or did I hurt your clans pride more you old hag?" Hinata questioned the woman. The other Hyuga's looked at her with wide eyes. The Hinata they knew would have NEVER said anything like that. The old woman opened her mouth to yell at her, but a new voice stopped them.

"_Hinata."_ Everyone (minus Neji who couldn't move all too well) turned to see Pain, the rest of the Akatsuki, Tsunade, and Team Kakashi (minus Naruto who was too depressed and Kakashi who was at the hospital) standing to the side. Pain was looking at Hinata with stern eyes. Hinata was staring at the ground with tight eyes. Pain dragged his eyes off Hinata and looked at the Hyuga clan.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. And here I thought I had taught her better," Pain told them.

"Since when did that happen?" Hanabi asked. Everyone had been wondering the same thing.

"I have been Pain's adopted daughter for the past two and a half years," Hinata explained to the Hyuga's.

Pain smiled at her, something that made his face look even more handsome then it already was. A few of the younger Hyuga woman felt a bit shaky in their knees and cooed. Konan glared at them as if daring them to find Pain attractive. Sakura and Hinata saw this and smirked at each other.

"You . . . adopted her?" Hiashi asked Pain. There was an emotion in his voice that Hinata or anyone else could name. Sadness mixed with a fake boredom? Regret mixed with relief?

"Will, she was already banished, disowned from her clan, and stripped of the Hyuga name, so I take it that her father wouldn't object to her becoming a Fuuma with myself and my daughter," Pain told Hiashi.

Hiashi grunted in response. To everyone around them, Hiashi seemed to not care about that fact, but Hanabi, who knew her father like an open book, saw a small hint of sadness in his eyes.

Hiashi then turned and watched as his nephew was put on a stretcher so they could bring him to the hospital for better care.

"Hinata," Neji said weekly. Hinata looked at the long haired boy who still looked just like she remembered him. "I'll be seeing you around the village soon, and I want a rematch," Neji told her with a small smile. Hinata smiled back and nodded before he was wheeled away with the rest of his clan following.

"Will that was interesting," Sakura said after a long silence. A few people nodded in agreement.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think it's time that you see the house that you will be staying. I, unfortunately, have a mountain of paperwork to finish and the counsel have a few questions to ask Pain, so I am unable to show you," Tsunade told them. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright," Pain told her. "After the meeting, Konan and I will be starting our journey back home. Zetsu shall be coming with us-don't be surprised if you don't see him around Konoha too often." Tsunade nodded. She turned to Sasuke and Sai.

"One of you will show the Akatsuki to their new home. The other will make sure to make a report about all the fights," she commanded. The two of them nodded. Tsunade gave one last look at them before leaving with Pain, Konan, and the council members.

Not even a second after Tsunade left, the two young adult males turned and glared at each other. You could almost feel the resentment between them.

"No." They both told each other at once. They glared again.

"You're doing it, Sai," Sasuke growled at him.

"I don't think I am, Uchiha," Sai told him.

"You hate doing reports," Sasuke pointed out.

"So do you, Chicken Head," Sai told him. Sakura and Hinata bit their lips to keep a laugh down.

"Real original, Wannabe," Sasuke hissed. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke and Sai have been arguing over the other trying to copy the others looks since they looked so similar.

"Whatever, Sasu-Gay." Deidara and Hidan let snickers escape them.

"You're calling _me_ gay? Have you taken a look at yourself recently?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sai told him with a glare.

"Ino has a shirt like that in her closet, you're obsessed with penises, and you have never had a girl friend before." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Look who's talking. What about that little outfit you wore when you were with Orochimaru. A purple bow Sasuke, really?"

"Who are you, the fashion police?"

"At least I'm not afraid of fangirls!"

"You would if you had any. Lets face it, you're the-" Sasuke was stopped when a hand curled its fingers in his long raven bangs and gave a hard tug.

"Sasuke will show us to our home, Sai you take as long as Kakashi to get those reports done so get working on it," Sakura ordered and she gave Sasuke's hair another tug, practically dragging her old teammate behind her.

"Sakura let go of my hair," Sasuke hissed at her.

"HAHA!" Sai taunted him like a child a few feet away.

"Do you want to switch places with him Sai?" Sakura asked him with a deadly glare.

"No, I'm quite alright with my hair staying in my head, Ugly," Sai told her before puffing away so that she couldn't hurt him.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura released his poor hair from her death grip.

"Are you trying to get me a bald spot, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her as he rubbed the side of his head. Sakura smiled at him.

"Maybe it will lessen the number of fangirls you have. By the way, how large is that number now?" Sakura asked him as they walked out of the arena with the rest of the Akatsuki following them. Sasuke and Sakura soon started a conversation about the crazy attempts his fangirls have been trying to capture his attention and Hinata and a few Akatsuki members soon joined them.

"No way!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"It's true."

"Your telling me that you walked into your house to find them nude on your bed and that they practically tackled you when you told them to leave? Then you had to call their parents to come and get them? I would have sued them," Kakuzu told him.

"You found five naked girls on your bed who tackled you? Why didn't you take them?" Hidan asked Sasuke.

"Hidan you perv! He wouldn't have done that, the girls were fifteen!" Tora yelled at him.

"EEEWWWWW! That would have been yucky!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Lucky basterd . . ." Deidara mumbled. Sakura hit the blond over the head.

"So what else have they done?" Hinata asked him.

"Once, while I was at lunch with Naruto and the rest of the guys, one of them threw herself on me and asked me to take her virginity." Almost everyone burst out laughing.

"Where here," Sasuke said suddenly. Everyone looked at the large three-story house before them. The house was more of a mansion then anything else and must have had a hundred rooms. The walls were a pale gray and the roof was black. There was an iron fence with a huge gate around the house that stood between the uncut green lawn and the sidewalk. A long stone pathway led up to the few marble steps that went to the large front door of the house. The place looked pretty abandoned.

"The Haruno Mansion . . ." Sakura said to no one in particular.

"It was the only house large enough that was available. A lot of us didn't want to use it, but we didn't have much of a say in it," Sasuke explained. 'We' would be the rest of the Konoha 10 (which was once 12/11).

"It's alright, but we have our work cut out for fixing this place up," Sakura told him.

"We put the basic furniture and a fridge full of food in there, but you are responsible for everything else. The bills will be paid by the council, but try not to over use anything, their not happy about having to pay for your bills enough as it is," Sasuke told them. He pulled out a hand full of keys and gave them to Sakura. "These are all copies of the keys to the house. They open every lock in the house that we know of." Sakura nodded.

"If there's nothing else, then I'll leave you be," Sasuke told them with a nod of his head. He turned to leave. He got a few yards before Sakura realized something.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura called. Sasuke turned as Sakura ran over to him. "Sasuke, I feel like an idiot asking you for this but . . . could you maybe tell me everything that has happened in the past few years? I want to be up-to-date about what's going on so I don't look like an idiot and-"

"How about tomorrow you meet me at the Phoenix Tea House at two? I'll tell you everything," Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled at him and gave him a short hug before turning to walk over to the rest of the Akatsuki. Sasuke walked away until he had been swallowed by the night's darkness and Sakura entered the house of her childhood with the rest of her second family.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Again, I am SO sorry about the OOCness of Sasuke . . . and everyone else. I don't really like Sasuke, so I decided to make him into a guy who is stalked by girls everywhere (which he is).**

**Byz!**


	9. Hidan Breaks A TV

**The Good Girls Who Went Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**Summer is great isn't it? No school, no teachers, no homework, time to work on tans, and plenty of time to write!**

**Alright, I'm not very good at writing comedy, but I'm going to try to make this chapter funnyish.**

**Ituresting fact- Did you know that Tora is the name of the cat that team 7 captured on one of their D rank missions?**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling sucks.**

**Chapter Nine~ Hidan Breaks A TV**

You know those mornings when you wake up to the birds chirping, the warmth and comfort that your bed and blanket offers, the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked, and a smile on your face after a wonderful dream? Yeah, Hinata's morning was NOTHING like that.

A long stream of cuss words were heard all around the house and managed to awaken the dark haired beauty from her dreamless slumber. Hinata slowly moved to get out of bed. She, however, seemed to forget that she had been sleeping on the edge of her bed and soon realized that rolling out of bed was going to happen literary.

Hinata cursed loudly as her face and the carpet became best friends. Stupid floor.

Hinata- after making sure that her nose wasn't swollen and that her hair didn't look like a nest- changed out of her nightgown and into her ninja outfit (Aka- same outfit she wore while fighting, cause it seams that all the ninja's only have one outfit option). She then walked out of her bed room to be greeted by her pink haired sister as the pinket walked out of her own room which was placed next to Hinata's. Sakura smiled at Hinata and the two walked down the staircase to where a new round of cussing started.

The two walked into the living room to find Hidan and Kisame inching around the room with a large black couch between them. Itachi and Sasori were unpacking the boxes that were towering one corner of the room. Tobi was coloring and Deidara was placing little things around the room like the potted plant that they had kept at bass. Kakuzu was in the corner sitting on the black single chair that matched the couch. Tora and Miki where sitting on the black loveseat with small smirks on their face.

Kisame and Hidan put the couch down so that it was pushed against the wall that was next to the loveseat.

"Is this fucking alright?" Hidan yelled. Tora 'hmm'ed while she thought. She then shook her head.

"Try putting it over there," Miki suggested as she pointed to the wall that was opposite of the love seat so that the couch would be facing the loveseat. Kisame and Hidan's eyes widened.

"THAT'S WHERE WE FUCKING STARTED!" The two men screamed. Tora and Miki paid them no mind and waited for the two men to move the couch.

"Just remember, this is only room number three of the house! We are going to be busy all day with the house decorating," Deidara told the two men who groaned in agony.

"What have you two girls been doing to the members?" Sakura asked Miki and Tora who where obviously enjoying their power over the two men.

"Just making the house a bit homier. I mean, we girls are the ones who will be living here more then the guys, so why not use them to make the house more comforting while their here?" Tora explained.

"Is that all we are to you Tora-Chan? Free workers?" Deidara questioned the red haired girl. Tora nodded her head and the blond fell over anime styled.

"Now get back to work!" Miki ordered. Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes. Kisame and Kakuzu had to hold Hidan back so he wouldn't use the girls as a sacrifice to his beloved Jashin.

"How about Sakura-Chan and I make breakfast and you guys can have a break?" Hinata questioned. The men looked at the two girls like they were saints while Tora and Miki looked angry that they would lose the boys for an hour.

"You're lucky that the boys insisted on putting everything in the kitchen first. Now I know why," Miki said with a glare to the men. How dare they try to escape her command!

"Can Tobi help?" Tobi asked Hinata, who was currently nudging the dough for the fresh homemade bread that the boys seemed to love.

"I thought you were helping Deidara, Tobi-Kun?" Sakura questioned from her spot at the other counter as she mixed the eggs that would be turned to omelets.

"Tobi was, but Deidara-senpai stepped on Tobi's foot and tripped when Tobi jumped away because it hurt Tobi's foot. Deidara-senpai threatened to blow Tobi up if Tobi didn't leave," Tobi told them sadly. Hinata and Sakura looked at Tobi with pity. The poor boy just adored Deidara and yet he was always threatened to be killed.

"You can help me Tobi-Chan. I need you to squeeze these cut oranges into this pitcher, okay?" Hinata explained to him. Tobi nodded quickly, happy to be able to help. He always liked being around Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan more then the other members.

"Okay Hinata-Chan! Tobi will be a good boy and do what you said," Tobi told her, eager to be able to help them.

Everything went peacefully in the kitchen with the girls cooking and Tobi singing a song about lollypops for a while. But of course, this is the Akatsuki and nothing stays like that for long.

"!" Tobi released a shrill scream as he threw his hand over the hole in his mask. Sakura and Hinata ran over to the black haired boy.

"Tobi! What happened?" Hinata asked him.

"THE ORANGES DON'T LIKE TOBI!"Tobi screamed at them. Sakura and Hinata winced as their ears rang.

"Tobi calm down and show us what happened!" Sakura commanded. Tobi whimpered and slowly removed his hand from his mask.

Hinata noticed that there were small dots of orange juice around the eye hole and saw that he must have squeezed the orange and gotten orange juice in his eye by accident.

"Sakura, I'll do this, anyway I think something's burning." Sakura then flew to the stove again as Hinata tried to heal Tobi's eye when he wouldn't take the mask off.

After the men had practically inhaled all of the food the girls had made, Sakura and Hinata joined the girls in their command over the boys. They threw Deidara and Sasori into the library and told them to do what ever they wanted with the room. They ordered Itachi and Kisame outside to set up the training grounds that Sakura had put in the back yard so many years ago. They had Hidan and Kakuzu moving the furniture around the house until it was to their liking.

Again, everything was doing smoothly . . . for a while.

CRASH!

"!" The girls along with the rest of the Akatsuki ran into the hallway that connected the entry to the living room and found Hidan laying on the ground with a broken TV next to him and Kakuzu freaking out.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT TV COST? DO YOU! WE SPENT SO MUCH MONEY ON IT AND YOU BROKE IT!"

"Looks like we won't have a TV for a while everyone . . ."

"Kakuzu, stop trying to kill him!"

It was odd, but the Akatsuki members couldn't stand the pale and bright colors of the house. The walls in the living room was a golden yellow, the kitchen was pale blue, the hallways were cream colored, and the bathrooms were lavender. Most of the guest rooms that everyone would be staying in were white. The colors of the house would not due. So, they all decided to get some darker colors to paint the house walls after they had gotten everything finished.

They however seemed to forget that the citizens of Konoha were not big fans of theirs. Luckily, Sakura had ordered everyone to not wear their cloaks, but it didn't do much to help.

"Crap, it's Akatsuki," they heard one villager whisper. They ignored them.

"Don't look them in the eye!" a woman told her son.

"I heard that they kidnapped Sakura and Hinata a few years ago and that's why the girls are with them."

"I heard that Sakura is related to the leader." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I heard that Hinata and the white haired man are lovers." Hidan smirked and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. A killing intent was felt and he glanced over to see a boy with wild brown hair and red triangles on his face glaring at him.

"I heard that the blond boy with long hair and the red haired boy are together." Most of the Akatsuki members covered their mouths or bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing at the two artist.

"I heard that too. They do make a cute couple actually," the teenage yaoi fan girl told her friend. The Akatsuki couldn't stand it any longer. They burst out laughing and managed to embarrass the two Yaoi fan girls who had been talking and draw the attention of everyone on the street.

"You guys make a cute couple!" Sakura teased them while she laughed.

"I've always suspected Deidara of being gay, but I never knew Sasori swung that way!" Kisame laughed.

"Looks like someone's-hahah- trying to steal-hahah- your man, Miki!" Hinata managed to get out between her laughing.

Sasori and Deidara tried to stay calm. It wasn't easy.

"So how's the fucking sex?" Hidan asked them as he held his stomach.

"THAT IS IT!" the two artist shouted before they turned and chased after the other Akatsuki members who were running for their lives while they still laughed their asses off.

Finally after the Akatsuki members had calmed down and Deidara and Sasori had gotten a few good hits in, they found a store to buy paint. Let's see what can go wrong here.

"No," Itachi told the pinkett. Sakura glared at him. The elder Uchiha normally let her do what she wanted, but when she told him that he should paint his room a bright fire truck red, he had to put his foot down.

"You already have your room painted black at the base, paint it something else," Sakura insisted.

"No," Itachi told her again. Sakura glared at him and he glared back. They continued this, trying to get the other to back down.

"Awww! They even have matching glares! How cute!" Tora squealed. Itachi and Sakura moved their glares away from each other and onto the female red head- who quickly hid behind Deidara. The two of them soon ran away to look at more colors for their own rooms.

"Red," Sakura told him.

"Black," Itachi answered.

"No, red," Sakura argued.

"You can paint your own room red," Itachi told her.

"I plan on painting it red, you are too," she told him.

"Why not just paint it gray. It's not black and it's not red either," Hinata told them. The two looked at her, both a bit surprised that they hadn't noticed her earlier.

"I'm good with that."

"Deal."

"Sakura," Hinata asked as the four girls finished decorating and painting the pinkett's room.

They had painted the six walls (The room is shaped like an upside-down L) a deep crimson (something that reminded Tora, Miki, and Hinata of Itachi's eyes when his sharingan was activated) and Hinata and Miki had had their fun painting long swirls that curled around the room with the brown and black paint from Kakuzu's room and the hallways. The walls looked nice with Sakura's new black carpet.

They had brought Sakura's furniture from her room at the base into her room and now had her king sized beds head board in the center of the North wall that was opposite of her door and. They had pulled her black silk sheets on it and had the black and brown blanket covering it with the matching pillows. They had a fun time getting the dark red mesh material to hang from the canopy and surround the bed (Tora ended up falling and getting hurt). Sakura liked how her bed fit between the two windows of the room and she liked the dark brown curtains that reached the floor.

They had her desk next to the right side of the bed and had her laptop, lamp, and her photos of the Akatsuki members, her and Hinata, her and her father and Konan, and her old picture of her and Sasuke when they were sixteen. On the West wall they had put her wide book shelf that held her many books, medic notes, and scrolls into the corner. A few feet away, they had put her dresser that held half of her cloths. On the East wall, she had her huge walk in closet that she shared with Hinata and that joined the girls rooms together. She had also pulled a small couch into her room that was black leather.

"Yeah Hina?" Sakura asked her.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Sasuke in ten minutes?" Hinata asked innocently.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. "Crap!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

"So, do you see a love triangle forming with her and the Uchiha brothers?" Tora asked the girls as they walked into Hinata's room to start working on it.

"I think it might be an odd one forming," Miki said as she started mixing the dark silver paint.

"I think so too. It will only be the weirdest on ever," Hinata said. She started to lay newspapers around the room incase any paint dripped on her gray carpet.

"I can see that Sakura and Itachi like each other, but she and Sasuke are really close too," Tora pointed out as she cleaned the paint rollers and brushes in Hinata's personal bathroom.

"Trust me, Sakura and Sasuke are close, but they think of each other as siblings more then anything else. Itachi's just jealous because he knows that Sakura use to have feelings for Sasuke," Hinata explained to them. She dipped the paint roller into the plate of dark metallic silver and started running it over her wall.

"So when are you betting?" Miki asked the girls.

"I'll bet 300 dollars that Sakura and Itachi get together within two months from today," Tora said with a smile.

"I'll bet 700 that Sakura and Itachi get together from the beginning of your two months and four months later," Miki told them.

"I'll bet 2,850 that they get together by the time our stay in Konoha is finished," Hinata told them. The three girls shook hands and the bet was made.

"Sakura." Said girl turned to find her handsome ex-teammate standing behind her. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late, we were fixing up the house and I lost track of time," Sakura explained.

"At least you have a better excuse then Kakashi," Sasuke told her. Sakura gave a half smile.

"Come on," Sasuke told her before walking into the tea house. The place was half full and all conversation in the place stopped when they saw Sakura. Apparently they had found out about her being the daughter of Pain.

Sasuke walked to a booth that was as far away from others as it could be.

"So, what have you been up to all day?" Sasuke asked her.

"Decorating, shopping, and yelling at S class criminals. The usual."

"I see," Sasuke told her with a nod of his head.

"So, what has been going on in Konoha?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm more interested in what's going on between you and my brother," Sasuke told her. Sakura blushed until her face was red. She suddenly dropped her face into the palms of her hands and groaned.

"Not you too!"

"Itachi, staring at the clock isn't going to make her come home sooner," Hinata told him. Itachi only looked at her before he went back to staring at the clock again.

"What do you think your brother will do to her Itachi? Rape her or something?" Miki asked him. Itachi's face stayed emotionless.

"I think your brothers actually kind of hot," Tora told him. Itachi looked at her before he rolled his eyes.

"I've got to agree," Hinata told them.

"I can see why Sakura fell for him before," Miki pointed out. The three girls smirked as they saw Itachi's eyes narrow a bit.

"It will be a miracle if she doesn't fall for him again."

"You got that right!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey Itachi, why are you looking at us like that?"

"Itachi, why is your sharingan on?"

"Itachi, why are you- DEAR GOD!"

"!"

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sakura later came home to three very injured girls. When she asked Itachi what had happened, he only shrugged and walked away.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me! All you have to do is click on the rectangle button over there! -**

**Alright, so I hope that you like those bits of ItaSaku.**

**Byz!**


	10. Fuck Buddies?

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**I am SO SORRY for this late chapter! So much has been happening and I've been getting ready for school this September too. **

**Okay, this is kind of a random day with the Akatsuki. My cousin and I started talking about random chapters to put in the story, and this is what you get.**

**I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would be in it and Itachi would be mine!

* * *

****Chapter Ten~ Fuck Buddies

* * *

**"No!" Sakura exclaimed to the raven haired boy next to her. Sasuke nodded. "I can't believe it!"

"Everyone else was a bit surprised too," Sasuke admitted.

"They really did that?" Sakura asked him again.

"Yes," Sasuke told her. "Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Ino, Tenten, and almost all the other ninjas other then myself, Sai, and Shino got drunk the night the search for you and Hinata was called off. They got totally wasted actually. Naruto and Kiba ended up waking up the entire street when they started screaming out 'Mr. Lonely' by Akon, Ino and Tenten threatened to kill themselves, Kakashi and Iruka kissed, Neji called Hiashi a cock sucking bastered, and Tsunade and Jiraiya were found half naked together in her office the next morning."

Sakura couldn't stop laughing. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Sasuke stood next to her with some of the bags that she had bought at the market. The two of them had received a lot of odd looks, but nothing much happened.

Once Sakura had called down, her and Sasuke continued walking and Sakura continued to ask questions about everyone while Sasuke answered them. The Akatsuki have been in Konoha for a full week now and she and Sasuke had spent time together nearly everyday. She has yet to speak to Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, or any of her other old friends.

When they got to the Akatsuki's home, Sasuke was trying to give the bags to Sakura, but she wouldn't take them.

"Come help me bring these inside. There's nothing to be afraid of Sasuke," Sakura told him as she opened the iron gate.

"For you. You're their boss's daughter," Sasuke pointed out. Sakura giggled. She held the gate open for him, waiting for him to enter. Sasuke sighed and walked in. Sakura smiled at him.

The two of them entered the house and only a second after Sakura had closed the door Deidara came flying at them. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him so the she wouldn't get hit by the man. Deidara hit the door with a thud.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER TRY TO FEEL UP MY ASS!" Tora screamed at the hurt blond. Tora seemed to notice Sakura and Sasuke for the first time and blushed.

"Sorry about that," Tora said as she rubbed the back of her head. Sasuke only blinked at her while Sakura healed the lump on Deidara's head.

"You must be kept busy around here as a medic," Sasuke stated to Sakura who nodded her head. Sasuke then gave the bags the Deidara and Sakura did the same. Deidara huffed in annoyance. He's the one who just got injured, why does he have to do this?

"It seems like these guys can't walk in a strait line without getting something broken," Hinata told him as she entered the room. Hinata smiled at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded back.

"Neji's out of the hospital now, Hinata-san. He was looking around the town for you," Sasuke told her. Hinata shrugged acting as if she could care less. Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Go search for him already," Sakura told her. Hinata glared.

"Oi! What is going the fuck on in- Whoa," Everyone in the room turned to see Tobi, Sasori, and Hidan standing in the doorway. "You really fucking do look just like that bastered Itachi!" Hidan told him.

"Kisame told us that they looked similar, but I didn't know that the kid would be a mini-Itachi with different hair," Sasori said.

"Hello! You look just like Itachi-sama! Do you act like Itachi-sama too? Tobi is a good boy and Tobi likes lollipops. Do you like lollipops, sir?" Tobi asked him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. How the hell she managed to live with these people for three years in a mystery to him. Sakura looked at her ex-teammate and gave a shaky smile. He'll get use to the weirdness sooner or later . . . maybe.

Sasuke was annoyed. All weak he has had people telling him that. _'You and your brother look so much alike'_ it was annoying.

"You must hear that a lot now, hu?" Miki asked as she also entered the room. It was getting crowded in there.

"Yes actually, I do. By the way, Tenten wants a rematch with you next week," Sasuke told her. Miki nodded her head.

"So, how was your date with Sasuke?" Tora teased. Sasuke and Sakura rolled there eyes. When they were younger, people always asked them if they were a couple. They couldn't really blame any of them though (but I didn't say they had to be happy about that).

"Sasuke and I are not dating, Tora. We are merely old teammates and friends that are catching up," Sakura told her.

Everyone smirked. Did she really think that would stop them from teasing?

"You know, you two are a cute couple," Deidara told them.

"I bet they were fucking each other every fucking day when they were sixteen, too," Hidan piped in.

"So, is Sakura any good in bed?" Kisame asked.

"How _big_ is Sasuke, Sakura?" Tora asked.

"Sakura, your daddy is going to be SO angry when we tell him that your fuck buddies with Sasuke Uchiha," Sasori told her.

"Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan, why are you both so mad?" Tobi asked them.

"I wonder who will be angrier, Itachi or Pain?" Hinata asked.

"Why would I be angry?"

Everyone turned and saw Itachi in the doorway. They laughed nervously.

"They all wonder if Itachi-Sama would be angrier then Pain-Sama if he found out that Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Chan are fuck buddies!" Tobi told him happily.

Almost everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Everything was silent . . . for about five seconds.

"TOBI YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Tobi then ran for his life as almost all the Akatsuki chased him while yelling death threats. The only ones left in the room where Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Fuck buddies?" Itachi asked them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know about this.

"NO!" both of them yelled together. _Not him too!_**Blondest Blonde of Them All**

* * *

EVERYONE! I'm giving a shout out to a few friends of mine. If you want some funny stories, look up 'Tobi's Bad Day' by

**Also, I was thinking of this idea where Suna finds out about Konoha's truce with Akatsuki and get pissed. They threaten to break the alliance between the two since there still soar about the whole 'Sasori Killed the Second (Third?) Kazagake' and 'The Akatsuki Sucked the Soul Out of the Current Kazakage' thing. (Their so sensitive about that stuff!) Anyway, Konoha will need to send a few Konoha nin their, and I want to send one or two Akatsuki members.**

**Here are your options for which Konoha nin will be sent.**

**Naruto-**** He's Gaara's best friend and the future Hokage so I suppose he would be a good choice.**

**Shikamaru-**** I am definitely putting some ShikaTema in this fic. Anyway, he's smart, a dear 'friend' of Temari's, and a trusted Shinobi.**

**Neji-**** He's smart as hell, even tempered, and I can always say that he and Gaara are close friends now.**

**Here are your options for which Akatsuki Member will be sent.**

**Sakura-**** She knows Gaara, is Naruto's ex-teammate, was once a respected medic nin, and will one day be a Kage, so this would be good practice.**

**Hinata-**** Since she will one day lead the Akatsuki, it would be a good idea for her to represent them now.**

**Miki-**** I think that I will use her. I could make it so that Temari (like Tenten) is a fan of Miki's Weapons. Miki and her could share the same odd friendship that she will with Tenten.**

**Anyway, I want three or four people to be sent, and will probably be able to make three or four chapters out of it, so please vote!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

Byz!


	11. Thoughts

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm glad you all like the last chapter!**

**Now, in this chapter, we are going to be seeing exactly how a selected few is handling the girls return. I'm sure that their fine with it. I mean, they only found out that their friends/teammates/students/family member had joined an evil organization who has wanted to destroy their home village for the past few years . . . . . . On with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own my own ideas and my OOC characters though.

* * *

****Chapter Eleven~ Thoughts

* * *

**

Ino

I wasn't having the best day of my life. In fact, this was one of the worst days of my life.

Hinata and Sakura didn't seem too happy when they saw me two weeks after they returned. I guess they remembered that little fling I had with Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend at the time. They weren't happy.

Hinata had gotten over it but I wasn't her most favorite person in the world. Sakura was pissed when she saw me again. Hinata actually had to hold the pinkett back so I could make a run for it while Sakura screamed hateful words that brought tears to my eyes.

_Flash Back_

_I was walking threw the streets of Konoha on one of my shopping trips. I normally go with Tenten, but she was busy today. You see, I shop and buy a lot of cloths when I have a lot on my mind. What is on my mind? Oh, just the fact that my best friend returned home after three years with Hinata and a criminal organization. You know, nothing much._

_I saw two familiar heads of pink and dark violet hair among the crowd. It wasn't hard; really, most of the citizens were keeping a good three feet away from them. I stopped dead in my tracts. Should I go over and talk to them? Walk past them and act like I hadn't seen them? _

_Shit. They saw me._

_Sakura gave me a glare that almost made me piss myself and started walking over to me. Hinata grabbed her arm but Sakura just pushed it away and continued walking to me._

_Shit, shit, shit! Why can't I move?_

"_Hello, Slut," Sakura said to me. I was taken back._

"_What?" I asked her._

"_Slut, that is what you are, isn't it?" she asked me. I narrowed my eyes at her._

"_No, my name is Ino and you know that Sakura," I told her._

"_Really? Will you sure as hell act like a slut. I think it's an appropriate name." Sakura didn't say this, Hinata did. _

_I glared at her. That girl had taken a lot from me. She had taken the attention of my first real love (Sasuke was just a crush), Kiba, when we were younger. She had taken more attention from most males in Konoha. She had had the cute and shy personality that people loved. She had taken my best friend away from me. Now she is insulting me._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," I told them sourly._

"_You don't know a lot of things, Ino," Sakura told me._

"_I still remember that night I found your tongue down Naruto's throat, Slut," Hinata told me. My eyes widened. That fling was almost three years ago, but Naruto HAD been Hinata's boyfriend at the time. Crap._

"_Umm, about that little incident-"_

"_Shut up, Slut. I'm over it. I can- and have had- better then Naruto in the past few years," Hinata told me. _

_Holy. Shit. _

_Hinata's over him? They guy that she's been chasing after since we were ten? She's over him? Naruto's not going to be happy._

"_I, on the other hand, am not," Sakura told me. What?_

"_Why, it's not like I was kissing YOUR boyfriend," I told her. I tried to keep my voice even, but I could tell that it was a little shaky._

"_Yes, but you kissed my best friends boyfriend, and I will not stand for that, you common whore," Sakura told me._

_That is when she started insulting me, voicing ever self-conscious thing about me, calling me cruel things, using all the knowledge she had gained in those years of friendship against me._

_End Flash Back_

And now I am running. Just running away from those cruel words; running from the fact that they were all true.

I am a slut; I don't deserve friends because I would just use them and hurt them. I had no one to blame for any of it but myself.

I ran threw the door of my apartment and run into my room. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed my heart out.

Why did this happen? Where did this go wrong? When did Sakura go from being my best friend to being Hinata's? When did she start to hate me?

It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that to Hinata, I shouldn't have done that to a friend. It's because of my sluty nature that Hinata hated me, and that Sakura choose Hinata over me. It's my fault.

In the past three years since Sakura left, I had always had this hope that she would come back and everything would be the same way it was before. When I saw her again, that hope grew and I had convinced myself that she would be my best friend again soon.

I am so stupid! To think Sakura would want to have a tribal friend like me.

Sakura, the one person who I always thought of as my best friend, hates me. And it's all my fault.

* * *

Hiashi

I am not known for being an emotional person. I am the exact opposite of that. I rarely smile and hardly ever showed my daughters that I cared for them. I know now that it was a big mistake.

Two weeks ago, my eldest daughter came back. She had changed. She was strong, she was cruel, and she never blushed or stuttered; she was nothing like the girl that I had known for sixteen years. The girl that I saw looked like Hinata, she sounded like Hinata, and said that she was Hinata, but she was not Hinata Hyuga. She was Hinata Fuuma, the daughter of Pain.

Pain. My hand became a fist as I thought of that man.

It wasn't enough that he let her join an evil organization like Akatsuki, but he had to adopt her too. He had to claim her as his daughter. He had to take her for himself.

I know that I have no right to feel like this for Hinata. I disowned her, I kicked her out of the only family she had, I am the reason she has that scare. I failed her as a father and never let her know that I did care for her. It is my fault that she is the way she is now.

When I saw the way that Pain looked at her, the pride that only a father could have in is eyes, it made me want to grab him and scream that Hinata was my child. He didn't raise her, he didn't watch as she grew up, he didn't teach her the basics of life, he wasn't the one who entered her room at three in the morning to calm her from a nightmare (while still making sure Hinata was asleep so she wouldn't know I was there).

At the meeting after the fights, we learned that Pain was planning on both of his daughters taking over the Akatsuki and the village when he retired. He told us that Sakura would take over the village while Hinata would be given the position as leader of Akatsuki.

It angered me. Hinata had been born to take over the Hyuga clan, not some organization that held S class criminals.

How much I resented the Hyuga clans counsel now. If I wasn't for them, Hinata would still be the heiress, she would still be shy and sweet Hinata, and she would still be my daughter. Do you honestly think I would _want_ to get rid of my eldest daughter?

The counsel saw her as weak, and wanted her out. Now, I agreed with them for the most part, Hinata wasn't physically strong like Hanabi or Neji, but she would be an amazing leader. She actually _cared_ about the people in this clan and I know that she would have stopped placing the curse mark on the branch family. She would have made this clan stronger then it had ever been before, but the counsel didn't want that.

I had tried to talk them out of it, I really did, but they held firm to their choice. They wanted Hinata out of the clan, and they gave me the job of doing it.

Now, three years later, I am suffering from the things I did. I have to stay silent as my fist born child goes on with life hating me and never knowing that I cared about her.

* * *

Tsunade

I have lost a lot of people in my life. I lost my parents. I lost my younger brother. I lost my first love. I lost my teacher. Each time I lost one of them, I cried. Losing them hurt me so deeply.

I now know that I can add another person onto that list. I lost my daughter.

When I first met Sakura Haruno, I thought that she had great potential for a medic nin if she forgot about the Uchiha, but that's all I though at the time. As time progressed I saw that she was starting to grow on me. She cared about people, she wanted to be useful, she wanted to prove herself to me. I noticed that every time I praised her on a particularly well done job, she would get that huge grin on her face and her green eyes would fill with joy.

I and her soon started spending more time together. Sakura would help me with paperwork when Shizune was hiding from me and I became eternally grateful when she would sneak in with a bottle of sake for me after Shizune had cleaned me out . . . again.

I watched as she became less interested in the Uchiha boy and as she became a younger pink-haired me. I was so proud of her when she broke her record of sending Naruto/Sai flying by 103 meters. I loved it when people would go out of their way to be her friend as they had with me in my youth (why would people want to be around such violent girls?).

When the Uchiha came back when she was sixteen, I went onto high alert. I started to have doubts about her. The entire reason she became a medic nin was to impress Sasuke, when the boy came back I thought that she might go back to her old childish ways and have her world revolve around Sasuke.

I started lessening her training, sparing, and practice seasons with me. Why waist time on something that doesn't want it? I also stopped asking Sakura to help me in my office. I suffered for this greatly and so did Shizune when I found her numerous hiding places.

When Kakashi came to me to ask me to take Sakura off his team, I was taken back a bit. I never would have thought of Kakashi to do such a thing since he taught them that abandoning your teammates makes you worse then scum.

When I told Sakura that she was suspended from her medic duties, things got a bit out of hand. I let my temper get a hold of me and I told Sakura that I wouldn't teach her any longer. I regretting the decision the second she walked out of the room. I had just pushed her too far away. What if she didn't come back?

"SHIZUNE! I NEED SAKE!"

The next day, I was told that no one could find Sakura Haruno or Hinata Hyuga anywhere in the village. I made every shinobi search every inch of the village before I sent out the search parties. Maybe I was hoping to find her somewhere in the village being pissed about getting kicked out of her team and that she hadn't really left.

The search parties continued for three months before I officially labeled both girls as missing nins. I cried that night, knowing that my daughter was now a criminal.

The next year brought a big surprise. The Village Hidden in the Rain wanted a peace treaty with Konoha and Akatsuki. It took us two years to finally come to an agreement- it is better to have the Akatsuki as friends then as foes. And so, we came up with the agreement that the Akatsuki members would be living in Konoha for the next year to hopefully strengthen the treaty and to help Konoha grow accustomed to befriending the enemy. It is then that he told us that he had gained two medic nins that had managed to bring Sasori back and heal Itachi.

I had met Pain only a few times before, but his appearance always seemed to creep me out but turn me on at the same time (weird, I know). When I looked at the man, I felt a bit of pity for that daughter of his. Her father was the leader of an organization full of S-Class criminals. Her childhood must not have been normal. The Akatsuki had grown larger and the council insisted on seeing what the new members where made of. I didn't think much of it until Pain and I started talking about who would fight who.

I chose Naruto for the first match, knowing he would throw a fit if he didn't get to fight. Pain chose some girl named Tora.

The fight between them was great, Tora was amazingly skilled and so was Naruto. The end was what made it terrible. Tora had done . . . something that brought out two exact clones of Hinata and Sakura when they were sixteen. Naruto became emotionally unbalanced by seeing them again and Tora had gone in for the kill. I had a picture of Sakura when she was fifteen on my dresser at home and see it everyday, but it hurt to see the pinkett in the flesh again.

The second fight between Tenten and Miki was interesting. The two girls were so alike. I think the two girls will become great friends in time. When Miki mentioned that her friend had pink hair and green eyes, I stiffened. How is it that an Akatsuki member knew Sakura?

In the third fight, I chose Neji Hyuga, one of the best ANBU captains in the village. Pain told me that he would let his adopted daughter, Hinata Fuuma, the ex Hyuga heiress, to fight. I saw red. There is no way that he got Hinata! She couldn't have gone to the Akatsuki! The way I remembered her as a shy and quiet girl that loved Naruto, I didn't think she would be able to handle living with criminals.

Apparently, she could 'cause she kicked Neji's ass. I could practically feel the Hyuga clan's bruised ego.

Then, in the final round, I chose Kakashi. Pain, that basterd, chose his daughter, Sakura Fuuma. What I didn't know at the time was that his Sakura was actually MY Sakura. The little pink haired girl who I thought of as my own child was actually HIS child and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to give her back ant time soon. She and that 'Other Sakura' whipped the floor with Kakashi, the poor guy. I know that he was never close to Sakura, but his own student almost killed him.

I never thought that Sakura would have changed that much. I never thought that she would be the daughter of a kage or the daughter of the leader of Akatsuki. I never thought that she would almost kill her old sensei or that she could get that friendly with criminals (I made a mental note to do a briefing on her and Itachi Uchiha's relationship that day).

Later at the meeting that the council and I had with Pain and Konan, I found out that Pain was planning on having Sakura take over Ame (which would soon become an official hidden village) as it's fourth Kage and that Hinata would become the leader of Akatsuki (which would soon become a sort of ANBU team for the village). I was . . . proud when I found out that Sakura would become a fellow Kage.

I hoped that the Akatsuki members wouldn't cause TOO much trouble for me, but I could also hope that Shizune would allow me to drink shake all I wanted. The first week they were in Konoha, I had to hear over a hundred complaints from the villagers about them. I had to use Sasuke as the peacemaker in all this due to the fact that the other ninja's couldn't be near the Akatsuki without starting a fight over Hinata and Sakura or wetting their pants.

Right now, this very second, I am looking down on the streets of Konoha threw the windows in my office. There, down below, is Sakura Fuuma with Hinata Fuuma, Itachi Uchiha, Tora, Miki Niwa, Deidara, and Sasori. I notice how Itachi and Sakura are never far from each other. The same can be said about Sakura and the other three girls. I can tell that Sakura has a thing for the Uchiha by the way she blushes and the way her eyes light up when she sees him.

I feel so many things as I watch her.

I feel happy because I see that she is happy and content with her life among the Akatsuki.

I feel anger because I see that she is more happy with them then she use to be with me and Konoha.

I feel hurt because I see that she hasn't even looked at me since she returned.

I feel joy because I see that she is still alive (many rumors of her death went around during the three years she was gone) and that she is in love.

I feel relief because I see that she is no longer an enemy due to the peace treaty.

I feel betrayed because I see that she no longer thinks of me as the adopted mother that she use to.

All over, I feel like I'm going to cry tonight. I'll only allow the tears to fall once I'm in my bed and the blanket of darkness is around me, with only the moonlight making it possible to see the crystal tears that fall from my eyes.

* * *

Kakashi

I always thought of Sakura being the weaker in our team. From the day I first laid eyes on her I labeled her to be the one that needs to be rescued. At first I was right, but now . . . boy was I wrong.

I didn't pay any attention to her when she was a genin. I was too busy giving extra care to Sasuke to care about how Naruto and the pink haired girl was doing. I noticed her when I saw that she had perfect chakra control, but I never thought about it for too long before Sasuke's improvement got my attention again. That's the way it always was, she would excel in something and I would notice it for three seconds before Sasuke did something else.

'_You played favorites, Sensei'_ the words the she whispered during our fight still rang threw my head. '_You ignored your other two students and favored the Uchiha.' _

She was so right. I did play favorites, I did favor Sasuke, I did ignore her and Naruto. I have no excuse for how I acted towards her and Naruto.

"_You failed you genin team._"

I know that I did. I wasn't a good enough sensei to them and I didn't care enough to give a dame about them.

'_And look at how well they managed without you.'_

It's true, they all left me to have greater teachers.

When Naruto left, I didn't think much of it, I was far too busy training Sasuke for the Chunin exams (he was going up against a blood thirsty killer called Gaara, can you blame me for not noticing how Jiraiya took my student? . . . Then again, Naruto was going up against a prodigy like Neji.). When Sakura left, I didn't think much of it. I thought that she would be better off being trained as a medic nin and by the fifth Hokage herself- the girl should feel honored.

Truth is, I didn't care.

"_You even screwed up on your second chance with Team Kakashi. You had everyone from your genin team back and another member, but you had to be unhappy with one of them. You kicked your own student out without a second thought because you saw her as weak._

It's true- I did kick her out because I still saw her as weak. I had last sleep for three weeks while I tossed and turned and tortured myself with thoughts of kicking Sakura out. Most people would think that I didn't care about Sakura. They are dead wrong. She was my student and I do care about her- even if I'm not obvious about it.

When I actually did kick her out, my face hurt for a week after the punch she gave me. I can't say that it was the best reaction.

The next day, when Tsunade issued a search for the girls, my first thought was 'Shit'_._

When we couldn't find them, my first thought was_ 'Fuuuuuck'._

I started to blame myself for Sakura's leaving when we didn't find her. Of course, it wasn't exactly easy to search for her and the Hyuga girl with Naruto and Sasuke on the same team. Sasuke refused to turn his Sharingan off in hopes of finding something we couldn't, and if you didn't keep an eye on Naruto, he would become so lost in thought that the Kubia's chakra would come out. Kurenai and Guy had the same problems with their own students.

When I saw her again after so long, it shocked me- to say the least. Then I realized that I would be fighting her- Sakura Fuuma (not Haruno like everyone thought), the daughter of a Kage, student of mine, ex-apprentice of the fifth Hokage, and one of the strongest girls I knew. My first thought when I realized this was '_%$(&^*!'._

To sum up the fight between me and my old student in a few words . . . I got my ass handed to me by her and her 'other self' (?).

Now, I'm here laying in a hospital bed while my body heals and my mind wonders.

_You're a damn fool._ Her voice whispered and echoed in my mind.

I know I am.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**It took me for freaking EVER to finish Kakashi's thoughts!**

**I was originaly planning on putting Naruto's thoughts, but I think I'll make a chapter in his POV later on.**

**Poll Results so far**

**Hinata- 13**

**Sakura- 14**

**Miki- 5 **

**Naruto- 12**

**Shikamaru- 8 **

**Neji- 4**

**Itachi- 5 (He wasn't an option, but if the readers want ItaSaku, they'll get ItaSaku)**

**Sasuke- 1 **

**Hidan- 1**

**This is your last chance to vote! The Suna Problem Ark will begin in the next chapter, and I need your votes!**

**Tell me which one you liked best.**

**Byz!**


	12. Suna Problem P1

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**I have no excuse for the lateness of my update. I can only tell you, my fans who have not abandoned me, that I am so sorry.**

**This is the beginning of the Suna Problem Ark. I'm not sure how long it will last, but I want to keep it up for about four or five chapters.**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling sucks.

* * *

****Chapter Twelve~ Suna Problem Part 1

* * *

**

Shizune ran threw the long halls quickly. She needed to get to Tsunade quickly! She finally saw the door to the Hokage's office after running for what seemed to be a long time.

"Tsunade-Sama," Shizune almost yelled when she burst threw the doors of the room. Tsunade looked up from her work, almost happy to have a distraction, but that small joy died at the look on her friends face.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked calmly. It was probably about an Akatsuki member disturbing the peace again.

"Suna wants to end the alliance it has with Konoha!" _That_ was a bit of a surprise to the blond Hokage.

"What?"

"Suna found out about the treaty we made with Akatsuki. Considering that Sasori killed a past Kage of theirs and almost killed Gaara-Sama, it's understandable, but their threatening to go to war with Konoha!"

"What?"

"It's not Gaara-Sama that wants the war, but nearly all the Suna council members are voting for it!"

"What?" Is it just me, or has Tsunade's vocabulary been decreased to one word?

"Get Sakura and Hinata Fuuma, Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki in here, NOW!" Guess not. "Tell them that they better be ready for one hell of a mission!"

**XxXxX Yeah, That's Right, Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Neji won! XxXxX**

"So why are we here?" Hinata asked as she, Sakura, and Itachi entered the room. Naruto was already there, but the three Akatsuki members had taken their time.

"Suna is threatening to go to war with Konoha because of the alliance between us and Ami."

"You didn't see that one coming?" Sakura questioned. She was glared at in response.

"Again, what dose this have to do with us?" Hinata questioned.

"I hope you four are ready, because you're going to Suna and are going to try to convince Gaara and the Suna Council to not break the treaty between us and not go to war with us," Tsunade told them. "I am labeling this as an S class mission. Hinata, your team leader. I want you all back before two months have gone-"

"It will hardly take me and Hinata a week to convince them that the Akatsuki are no longer a threat to Suna," Sakura interrupted. Again, she was glared at in response.

"I don't care how high and mighty you might think you are, Fuuma, I'm not about to risk war, and you four are the best choices to send," Tsunade growled. Sakura 'Humf'ed in response. "You have twenty minutes to get prepared, now get out!"

_._

Fifteen minutes after the mission assignment with Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata were walking to the gate with Itachi and found Naruto waiting for them.

"Hello, Naruto," Sakura said to him.

"Hi, Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Itachi-san," Naruto greeted them.

"Are you ready to go?" Hinata asked him. Naruto nodded. "Good, now lets go."

And with that, the mission began.

.

"How exactly are we going to convince that council to not go to war?" Sakura asked as the four of them leaped from tree to tree.

"We tell the council that Konoha simple over powers Suna. If they do go to war with Konoha like they did years ago, they will lose and they will experience worse damages then Konoha, especially since the Akatsuki are with them now," Itachi told her.

"Wrong," Naruto said, "All you guys have to do is show up. When they sees that Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan, some of the best medic nins around, are apart of Akatsuki, they surly will believe that you two managed to turn the Akatsuki around."

"Or they could believe that the Akatsuki turned us," Hinata told him.

"Good point."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I vote Itachi's idea!" Sakura said.

"Of course you would," Hinata teased.

Sakura glared and was thinking of tripping her, but chose against it. Itachi nodded in approval at Sakura's growing maturity.

"Well I think that my idea would have worked out just fine!" Naruto said with a slight pout.

"_You_ would," Hinata told him. Naruto looked away. Ouch.

"Stop," Sakura said suddenly. Everyone did as she said. "Hinata . . ." Hinata then sighed and reluctantly activated her Byakugan.

"A large group of ninja are heading our way- I don't think they mean any harm, but it's best to avoid them." Sakura nodded. "Itachi and I will go west, you and Naruto go east," Sakura told them. She and Itachi then leaped onto the tree branch next to the left of them. Hinata and Naruto leaped onto the tree branches to their right.

Silence surrounded the two of them for the first few minutes before it became too much for the blond.

"You don't like to use your Byakugan, do you?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't, it reminds me that I still have Hyuga blood in me," Hinata told him. She didn't look at him.

"Yea, I found out about that about three days after you. . . uh, left with Sakura."

"Well, it's not as if no one saw it coming. I had been weak back then."

"You were never weak in my eyes," Naruto told her. He then wanted to kick himself for saying something so cheesy.

"Thank you, but I'm sure that Ino seemed much better than I in your eyes as well." Hinata was oh so temped at that moment to slam her head against a tree. Stupid!

"Please," Naruto asked her in a slightly darker voice that made Hinata turn her head and look at him. His eyes were shadowed so she couldn't see them and a frown was set on his lips. "Don't mention that night or Ino. It's a touchy subject for both me and her."

"Why? You both seemed to have been enjoying yourselves," Hinata said. The frown deepened.

"Hinata . . . please." Hinata stopped talking about Ino after that.

"How has Kiba and Shino been?" Hinata asked him suddenly. Naruto was a bit surprised by her question.

"Haven't you talked to them yet? I know that you guys in Akatsuki stick together most of the time, but—"

"I'm afraid to." Now this nearly made Naruto loose his footing on the tree branch. Hinata came back to Konoha all bad-ass and kicking Neji's ass, but she's afraid to talk to her old team. "I'm afraid that they will reject me. Kiba can hold a grudge like you wouldn't believe, Kurenai lost Azuma because of Hidan and Kakuzu, and Shino lost his closest cousin when Kisame killed him. If they hate me or don't forgive me for being apart of Akatsuki . . . I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes. Hinata looked so sad, so heartbreakingly beautiful, almost like a crying angel. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. "When you left, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai felt like they lost a part of themselves. Kiba and Akamaru ran all over the forests trying to find a hint of our scent, Shino sent waves of his bugs out to search, and Kurenai tried desperately to convince Granny Tsunade to let her go and search. When they saw you again, they were as shocked as everyone else that you were with Akatsuki, but I know that they forgave you for everything the second they saw that you were alive. You should talk to them. I know that they miss you."

". . . Thank you, Naruto, you always knew how to make me happier," Hinata said to him. He saw a slight smile on her lips and felt hope fill him. Maybe she will forgive him after all! "But I'm still far from forgiving you for betraying me. You're going to have to do a lot more that one friendship speech to win me over."

. . . And his hope was crushed to rubble.

.

Hinata and Naruto met up with Sakura and Itachi at a small clearing an hour later. The two girls then got themselves comfortable on a large boulder and watched as the men set up camp.

"You know you could help!" Naruto grumbled to them as he struggled with the ten.

"Yes, we are aware of this, Naruto, but we simply choose to ignore it," Sakura told him with a large grin before ordering him to get back to work.

After a long stair-down with Itachi, the two girls went to get firewood and agreed to take the first watches.

"How do you stand living with them?" Naruto asked him. He knew that he should still be suspicious of the elder Uchiha and shouldn't be comfortable around him, but the guy was so much like Sasuke that Naruto couldn't help but be a bit on the friendly side.

"They rarely act like that, but it's gotten worse since they came back to Konoha," Itachi told him. He found it odd that the blond was this comfortable around him; most people have to be around him for years before they stop acting tense, formal, and intimidated around him. Itachi shrugged it off as nothing though._ He's probably just use to being around Sasuke._

"They have changed a lot since then, hu?" Naruto asked him. Why dose this boy insist of talking all the time? Itachi preferred silence.

"Yes, they have."

"I mean Sakura-Chan isn't as mood swing-y as she use to be anymore, but I wonder if she's still violent and hits anyone who annoys her too much, but I guess that being . . ." Itachi sort of zoned the blond out as he continued to ramble on about how much the girls had changed. Of course they had changed, it has been three years since they last saw Naruto, change was bound to happen, and the boy didn't need to ramble on about what was different.

"… Than again, if Hinata was still like that then I doubt that she and Sakura would have…" Really? Can't this guy stay quiet for five seconds? He's hardly even drawn in air! How can he keep talking so fast? He's almost as bad as Tobi.

"… Cause Sakura use to be all 'I'll kill you if you do this!' and Hinata use to be all 'I'm too shy to say anything' but in a cute way, you know? I still think that…" Dear god, when will it end?

When Sakura and Hinata returned an hour later, Naruto was in a one-sided conversation about ballet and Sasuke's hair while Itachi was slowly losing his mind.

.

On the second day of the trip, Itachi woke to the sound of screaming. Apparently, a skunk had made itself comfy in the girl's tent last night, more specifically, in Sakura's sleeping bag.

Sakura had woken up and felt something soft and fluffy on her stomach, she woke up and found a cute cat. She had given a soft 'aww' at it and started to stoke its black head. Fifteen minutes later, Hinata had woken up and, realizing that it wasn't a cat that was on her best friend, freaked out. This of course startled our little skunk and it aimed and sprayed at Hinata who quickly ran to the left. Naruto, being the unfortunate hero that he is, had ran into the tent to see what was wrong with the girls and instead got a face full of skunk spray which caused him to scream like a girl. Sakura finally realized that it wasn't a cat on her, and calmly walked out of the tent, trying to calm the scared skunk down. She sent the little guy in the woods and walked back to camp where Hinata was gently washing the nasty spray of Naruto's face while both ninja's tried not to breath.

Itachi then walked out of his tent and asked Sakura what he missed, who only laughed.

**.**

*Some of you may be very surprised by this, but during the day, the deserts of Suna are _really_ hot. It doesn't help when you wear heavy, dark cloaks like the Akatsuki members were. Sure, Naruto had black pants and an orange shirt, but it didn't help him much.

"I'm dying here!" Sakura said as she ran threw the desert. She and Hinata had gotten too use to the damp air that filled Ame and the Akatsuki head quarters.

"Deal with it," Itachi told her. Unlike them, he was use to different climates due to all of his missions.

"You're not nice, Itachi!" Hinata yelled at him. She was very annoyed, if you couldn't tell.

Sakura looked around her and groaned when all she saw were hills of sand. The desert seemed endless, and they were only halfway threw it. 'God,' Sakura thought to herself. 'I would hate it if I got lost out here. . .'

"Crap! Where's Naruto?" Hinata said as she looked around them.

"Hu, I thought it was quite around here," Itachi said calmly.

"This is not the time to be calm!" Hinata snapped. Sakura was actually impressed; she had thought the human neck would break at the speed Hinata's was going as she scanned the area for the blond.

"You are searching a bit hard for someone who, and I quote, 'don't give a damn about the cheating bastered, I can get, and have had better', hu?"

Hinata blushed and for a second, Sakura was sure that a shy, sixteen year old was before her. Na, the heats probably just frying her brain a bit.

So, for the next hour, the three look everywhere for the blond. They nearly passed out from the heat, had to avoid a few scorpions, and laughed when Itachi started to hallucinate, but they didn't find the blond.

"Shit, they are going to be SO pissed," Sakura groaned. "They're going to say we killed him and left his body for the vultures."

"I'm sure he will be fine."

"You're just saying this because you don't like him."

"A bit."

So, the three ninja continue their journey and within the hour, arrive at Suna. Guess who was leaning against the village gates waiting for them? If you guessed Santa, you were wrong. It was Naruto!

"-OUT THERE FOR A F*CKING HOUR—"

"—SO DEAD!"

"—sleep with one eye open—"

"Sakura, Hinata?" The four ninja looked towards the inside of the village gates, well, Sakura, Hinata, and Itachi did. Naruto was too busy being strangled by Sakura. They found Temari, elder sister of the Kazekage, with her spiky dark gold hair still in her signature four pony tails, a light blue kimono styled dress with long slits along her legs, and her large fan weapon strapped to her back. She hadn't changed much from the last time they had seen her, but she looked older, a bit more on the feminine side too.

"'Sup Temari!" Sakura said casually, as if they had seen each other every weekend instead of four years ago. Temari blinked her pretty eyes.

Hinata at least had the decency to give a shallow bow to her. "Hello again, Temari-san." Temari blinked.

Itachi nodded, way too prideful to bow. Temari snapped.

"What the hell?" People from the street behind her turned to look at what had made the sister of the Kazekage scream like that. The fellow ninja around her covered their ears, hoping that the ringing would stop. Gaara looked out the window of his office and wondered just who the hell Konoha sent.

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**I just want to say that I am extremely sorry for the long wait.**


	13. Suna Problem P2 Unlucky Day

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Hey, you guys, quick announcement here! I am NOT a fan of ItachiXSakura. I do not like Sakura in anyway at all. I find it hard to write something that has a pairing that I dislike almost as much as I do Kisame/Itachi(I have nothing against Slash, I'm actually a fan of it, but Kisame and Itachi together . . . It just doesn't fit in my mind) so please do not be surprised that updating this story falls at the bottom of my list. I apologize to the fans of this story. I adore all of you and I am sorry for disappointing you all far too often.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I can dream . . . right? No? Damn.**

**Chapter Thirteen~ Suna Problem Ark Part Two- Unlucky Day**

Today had been a long day for our little group of S-ranked criminals and Naruto.

The night they arrived in Suna had been a hard one. After having a brief meeting with the shocked Kazekage and the Suna Council (Actually, to say that the council and Gaara were surprised that Sakura and Hinata were in Akatsuki was an understatement. Gaara actually showed emotion!) the small group had searched for nearly an hour to find a decent hotel or inn that would allow S-ranked criminals to stay. They managed to find a small inn to stay for the next week. The girls shared one room while Naruto and Itachi shared the other.

This was no problem for Sakura and Hinata. They had shared a room back at base and found no trouble in sharing one again.

For Itachi, it was hell. You remember how the girls had left Itachi and Naruto alone for an hour and came back to find Itachi half insane? Yep. Itachi was actually kind of surprised that his ears didn't start to bleed sometime during the night because not only did Naruto never stop talking, he snored in his sleep. Loudly.

Half-way through the night Itachi had made a mental note to beg Hinata or Sakura to trade rooms with him that morning. Preferably Sakura, since she had a special way of making the blond shut up that involved violence and pain.

The next morning hadn't been very kind to them either, having to resort to eating instant ramen for breakfast when none of the shops would serve them.

They then had to rush to make it to the meeting when time had gotten away from them and were a total of seventeen minutes late for the conference. To say that it had been tense in the meeting room was a bit of an understatement. No one was really quite sure who should start the meeting. It was all really quite unprofessional of them.

It was quiet for a total of five seconds before all hell went lose. No, flames didn't suddenly come up and engulf council members and small demons didn't start torturing our favorite characters. Here, I'll give you a 'brief' look at what happened there:

_Sakura glared heatedly at the old man across from her. "Look, you know that Suna is much weaker than Konoha. Now that Konoha is allied with the Akatsuki, your chances at winning in a war are even slimmer."_

_Fire lit Elder Satoshi's eyes. "How dare you insult our nation in such a way!"_

"_We mean no disrespect," Hinata quickly added, probably saving Sakura's ass. "But the Akatsuki is at its peak, stronger then ever before. If we wished it, we could have completely destroyed Konoha, the strongest of all the hidden villages." _

"_Our apparent allies have joined forces with the enemy, going behind our back and deceiving us!" one of the only female elders, Elder Mio, stated, anger fueling her old body._

"_We did no such thing!" Naruto almost yelled. "Like Hinata-chan said, the Akatsuki is at its strongest right now, it would be wiser to be their ally then their enemy."_

_Sakura visibly looked like she was about ready to throw the large table at someone, but her voice was calm, only showing a small amount of annoyance. "The Akatsuki is no longer after the tailed beasts; we are after an end to all wars, a peaceful coexistence in all the villages. We are planning to offer an alliance with Suna as w—" _

"_So you expect for us to just forget about how the Akatsuki member, Sasori, killed our third Kazekage and how our current Kazekage was killed by them?"_

"_Asking for your forgiveness for our past actions is too much," Itachi, probably the only actually calm one in the room other then Gaara, said. "We only wish for Suna and Konoha to not go to war with each other."_

_One of the elders suddenly changed the topic. "Why are you even here? Tsunade or Pain should have come here to this meeting personally."_

_Gaara spoke for the first time. "Naruto is the next Hokage, Hinata is the heir to the Akatsuki, and Sakura is the heir to Amu. I think they are more then qualified." No one dared to go against the Kage's words._

"_Gaara-sama," Sakura started, shocking more then one council member and Itachi by calling him by his name instead of 'Kazekage'. "Surely the two villages can find a way around this without bringing a war. We are willing to cooperate if you are."_

"_Of course we are. War is the last thing we want between the villages," Gaara told her. _

_The elders started to protest. "Kazekage-Sama, Konoha has betrayed us! A war is unavoidable!"_

_Kankuro, who had quietly been sitting next to his younger brother throughout the meeting spoke. "Konoha has made an alliance with a stronger village, I see nothing wrong."_

"_A village that is our enemy, Kankuro-sama!"_

"_I do not recall my brother ever officially stating that the Akatsuki were our enemy, Elder Satoshi, would you mind refreshing my memory of that incident?" Temari, who sat on Gaara's left side, asked. Satoshi's face was a bright red with anger._

_Elder Mio spoke up."When they killed our Third, and Fifth Kazekage's!"_

"_The Akatsuki is the common enemy of every village!"_

"_The Akatsuki over powers us greatly, being able to kill two of the villages Kazekage's proves this. We would be fools to even attempt to defeat them in a war," Gaara told the elders. Silence rang throughout the room after the red heads words. "Our alliance with Konoha has become strained, even before the Akatsuki joined forces with them. Suna needs the alliance with Konoha more then we care to admit, we all know this and going to war would crush us."_

_Sakura observed the handsome red head(a second too long for Itachi's liking). His pale hands were tense and his lips were a thin line. "We have been arguing for nearly two hours. I suggest a break," she said._

"_I could not agree more," Gaara said. He stood, dismissing the meeting for the next hour, and left the room with his siblings. The council members grumbled under their breath, but they left the room without further complaints, everyone tired of yelling._

You see what I mean?

Now, we have Naruto complaining (quite loudly I may add) about the stupid council members, Hinata trying to cure her growing headache (_'What did I ever see in this guy!')_ Itachi acting all silent and sexy and jealous, and Sakura wondering why she ever agreed to go on this mission.

This was a good first day, no?

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Tell me! . . . or yell at me for not updating recently.**

**I do apologize for taking so long. I've re-written this chapter three times now, but I'm never satisfied. At first, it was just going on forever and I kept trailing off. Second attempt was a lot of editing and re-writing scenes. Third attempt was just getting into a major writers block and in the end, just cutting out the idea all together. This is the fourth attempt and I think it's too short. T_T **

**This is just not a good chapter for me. Maybe it has something to do with the unlucky number. . . yeah, I'll blame that.**

**Byz~**


	14. To ReWrite or Not to ReWrite?

**The Good Girls That Went Bad**

**Attention all readers, this is just a note (Sorry) that will determine the continuation of this fic. If you want to ignore it, go ahead.**

**It the last chapter, I mentioned that I'm not a fan of the ItachiXSakura pairing and that I didn't like Sakura in general. This is true. For the past few weeks I've been tossing the idea of re-writing or editing this story, but I think it would be unfair that the fans of this story had no say in this, so I'm giving you a few reasons why re-writing the story would be a good thing.**

**1- I think I am now able to write the characters of the story more . . . in character.**

**2- I would still keep the basic plot, and yes, Sakura will keep her status as a main character, though I think I will change her personality drastically.**

**3- I will be removing Tora and Miki from the story. I realized that they were not really needed to add plot, but I may or may not add two or three OC's on the sidelines, just because there are not enough girls in this anime.**

**4- I'm going to let you guys vote on who Sakura should get together with before I even start the story. All pairings are accepted, slash too, but I refuse to write her with Sasuke or Itachi or Naruto. You guys can send me requests through privet messages or reviews, I will then take the top six most asked for and put a poll up on my profile for two weeks so you guys can vote. **

**5- I think that I can add more to the story, plan it out better, fill in all the holes, and make it more then just crappy fight scenes and dry humor.**

**6- I will actually become more interested in writing this story. In the past few months, I've become board with writing this and I have to force myself to do so. I think that redoing this story will give me back the old spark.**

**7- I'll give it a better title then this crappy one.**

**There. Seven reasons why I should re-write my story. I'm debating on if I should just make a separate story all together or if I should just edit and replace the chapters I already have and change the title. Whatever, I'll think about the details once I know your opinions.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**Byz**


	15. Poll Party!

Hey you guys, I just wanted to say that the poll is up and ready for you to start voting. I'll keep the poll up untill the 9th, meaning this Saturday. Be sure to vote!

I'll post again when I get the re-write up. I'm probably going to plan the story out for a week or two, then start writing.

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that some of you will fallow me when I begin the rewrite. Oh, by the way, any idea's for the title? My two friends and I have been trying without luck to get a new title for the new story, but nothing is coming. T-T

-Rose


	16. The ReWrite Arrives!

Hello my old readers! Just want you to know that the re-write of this story has been started and is called '_Love, Hate, and the Agony In-Between'._

The pairings of this fic will be GaaraXSakura and NarutoXHinata. More pairings will be in this fic and just a warning- there will be OC's.

I want you all to know that I loved writing this story, but my insperation has come to a dead end and I feel like I cannot continue with it. I hope that some of you will come and read my new story.

Thank you all for reading and giving me confidence in my writing -Rose


End file.
